Viviendo con Dumbledore
by aniali1234
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si desde un principio Harry se fuera a vivir con Dumbledore?
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no son mios, son de J.K Rowling

1. Sacado de escombros.

Era el día 31 de octubre el Valle Godric donde una familia estaba celebrando el día de brujas. Los Potter eran una familia pequeña pero feliz, el padre, James Potter, la madre Lily Potter y su pequeño bebe, Harry James Potter.

La familia estaba en la sala de estar, James estaba jugando con su pequeño bebe en el sillón mientras este trataba de agarrar un pequeño cascabel que tenia su padre en alto. Mientras Lily estaba en la cocina haciendo unas galletas con forma de calabaza y cubiertas de una sustancia naranja para el color.

Hay, cuidado Harry, que vas a dejar a tu padre herido si le sigues pegando para que té del sonajero. Jajajaj- decía james

Ahaha – decía Harry mientras trataba de agarrar el sonajero de todas las formas.

James, pásale el sonajero a Harry, no querrás que se ponga a llorar, porque después tu tendrás que tranquilizarlo.

Esta bien- dijo james al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el sonajero a su pequeño hijo.

En ese momento algo sonó afuera de la casa, pero muy cerca, lo encontraban raro ya que la casa estaba protegida con el encantamiento Fidelio. (Que hacia que la casa estuviera oculta para todo aquel que no supiera su ubicación exacta y esta solo podría decírselo el guardián secreto de esta) en seguida James se paro apresurado del sillón.

Lily toma a Harry y vete- dijo james- es el, lo se. Lo distraeré

Pero tu solo no podrás- dijo Lily

No importa solo toma a Harry y vete- dijo james apurando a su mujer

Te amo- dijo Lily dándole un beso.

Yo igual- dijo James.

Entonces Lily tomo a Harry y se fue corriendo a la cocina para poder salir por la puerta de atrás, pero al abrirla vieron que había una gigantesca serpiente que les empezó a sisear.

¡Aahhhhh!- grito Lily y salio corriendo

Subió las escaleras y al llegar fue a encerrase con Harry a la pieza del bebe, metió a Harry en la cuna. Pero entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

Tómame a mi pero a él no.- dijo Lily desesperada

Apártate, muchacha- dijo el hombre

Deja a Harry y matame a mi -dijo Lily

No, solo quiero al bebe

No, cámbiame a el por mi. No le hagas daño- y se puso de escudo humano entre el bebe y el hombre

Si tantos deceos tienes de morir- dijo el hombre apuntándole con la varita y dijo- Avada Kedabrá

Entonces la mujer callo al suelo con los ojos muy abierto como si estuviera sorprendida pero en verdad estaba muerte. Ahora el hombre se acerco al bebe de la cuna.

¿De que te ríes? - dijo el hombre al ver que el bebe sonreía- ahora acabare de una ves por todas mis problemas contigo. AVADA KEDABRA

Y entonces hubo una gran explosión y la casa quedo en ruinas pero algo entre ellas aun vivía, el bebe seguía vivo pero estaba llorando.

Uno momento después alguien se había acercado a la casa y empezó a retirar los escombros. Cuando la persona encontró al bebe lo tomo en brazos y le empezó a hablar.

Pobre, Harry- dijo la persona- ahora se quedo sin papá ni mamá pero nosotros lo cuidaremos bien.

Ahaha- decía el bebe mientras calmaba su llanto.

El profesor Dumbledore dice que te lleve a Pibret Drive donde el te dejara con tus tíos, que mala suerte ahora tendrás que vivir con muggles. Bueno vámonos

Entonces Hagrid, ese era el nombre de la persona, que en realidad era un semigigante que media la rededor de 3 metros; y entonces el Hagrid se subió a la motocicleta con la que andaba y se fue volando por el cielo mientras el pequeño Harry se quedaba dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Estos personajes no son mios, son de J.K Rowling

Al llegar a Privet drive Hagrid camino hacia la casa numero cuatro, donde lo esperaban un hombre alto (no tan alto como Hagrid) con un cabello y barba larga y blanca, que tenia puesta una capa negra de viaje, su nombre era Albus Dumbledore y una señora con un gran sombrero, de pelo café y también con una capa de viaje y su nombre era Minerva Macgonagal

- Hagrid, por fin llegaste, ya me tenías preocupada- decía Minerva

- Es que había mucha neblina sobre Londres y me costo volar un poco- dijo Hagrid para disculparse

- no importa minerva- dijo Dumbledore- ya esta aquí

- en serio piensa dejarlo aquí con estoy muggles- dijo Hagrid

- en verdad lo he estado pensando y creo que no seria malo para el vivir conmigo- dijo Dumbledore- además no quiero que sufra en su niñez, se que si lo dejo con sus parientes la pasara mal.

- ¿Con usted, cree que pueda cuidar de un bebe?- dijo minerva

- creo que si, si puedo hacer cualquier hechizo, ¿porque no podré cuidar a un bebe?

- Bueno este bien- dijo Hagrid- así todos lo podremos ir a ver cuando queramos.

- Bueno ahora es hora de irme- dijo minerva- tengo que revisar unos exámenes para mañana. Adiós profesor nos veremos mañana en el desayuno y si tiene algún problema con Harry, valla a verme.

- Si, no se preocupe profesora.- dijo Dumbledore

- Adiós- dijo la profesora, luego camino unos pasos, giro sobre si misma y desapareció.

- Bueno Hagrid, creo que ya es hora de que nosotros también nos vallamos.

- Si.- Dijo Hagrid- hasta mañana profesor

- Adiós Hagrid- dijo Dumbledore, y al decir esto tomo al bebe en sus brazos, camino unos pasos y también giro sobre si mismo y desapareció.

Al volver a aparecer ya se encontraba en su despacho. En ese momento el único sonido que había era el de su fénix, Foxes. Todos los cuadros de los demás directores de Hogwarts estaban dormidos en sus cuadros ya que era muy tarde.

- Bueno Harry, este será tu nuevo hogar- dijo Dumbledore- espero que te guste, y que te sientas a gusto viviendo conmigo.

Entonces se fue a su habitación, que estaba detrás de su despacho. Luego serca de su cama izo aparecer una cuna donde deposito al bebe que aun estaba durmiendo. Luego mágicamente se puso pijama y se metió a su gran cama.

- Hasta ahora cuidar a Harry a sido difícil- dijo Dumbledore- espero que el trabajo se aliviane un poco ahora que vive conmigo- y diciendo esto cerro los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Por desgracia Dumbledore pudo dormir solo unas tres horas, porque un rato después Harry empezó a llorar y Dumbledore tuvo que levantarse a ver que le pasaba al bebe. Se acerco a la cuna y vio a Harry llorar desconsoladamente

¿Que pasa, Harry?- dijo Dumbledore.

Mama, Papa- dijo Harry casi inentendiblemente ya que todavía lloraba

Se que no los puedo reemplazar, nadie nunca remplazara a James y Lily. Pero yo tratare de darte todo el amor que te sea necesario- dijo Dumbledore

agugu- dijo Harry

Creo que tardaras un poco en aprender a hablar- dijo Dumbledore riendo

Y diciendo esto Harry se acurruco en los brazos de Dumbledore y se quedo dormido nuevamente, entonces Dumbledore lo dejo de nuevo en la cuna que estaban al lado de su cama. Luego saco la varita e izo un extraño movimiento con ella. Adentro de la cuna apareció un peluche que era de un pequeño ciervo que estaba abrasando a una pequeña cierva, aquello representaba a sus padres ya que ambos tenían esos patronus.

Al día siguiente Dumbledore se encargo de vestir a Harry, pero se demoro un poco ya que se movía mucho, luego lo trato de alimentar y si que ahora si que Harry se movía, dejo toda el escritorio de Dumbledore manchado con comida de bebe, al fin se rindió y llamo a la profesora Macgonagal.

Minerva, ¿Puedes venir por favor?- dijo Dumbledore mientras miraba a la chimenea.

Enseguida- dijo minerva y al decir esto apareció en la chimenea.- parece que tienes problemas con Harry.

Si, ¿Me puedes ayudar a darle comida a Harry?- dijo Dumbledore todo manchado. Mientras le pasaba el frasco con comida para Harry

Entonces, mientras Minerva le daba la comida, Dumbledore con un títere hacia morisquetas para que Harry abriera la boca para poder darle comida.

Luego de poder darle aunque sea una cucharada a Harry. Dumbledore fue a buscar un juguete para que Harry se entretuviera mientras él revisaba unos papeles que le habían llegado del ministerio. Luego en un momento escucho algo quebrarse, levanto la cabeza y vio a Harry llorando junto a una balanza de cristal mágica que le habían regalado hace poco por ser su cumpleaños.

Creo que es hora de que vallamos a dar un paseo- dijo Dumbledore y después suspiro.

Entonces Dumbledore se levanto de su gran silla, movió su varita he izo aparecer una capa para Harry, para que no le diera frió en los terrenos del colegio. Bajaron por la gárgola que protegía la oficina del director, bajaron por las escaleras movedizas y por fin de 10 minutos llegar a la entrada del castillo. Salieron y encontraron a un hombre que estaba un poco herido y llevaba una ropa un poco desgastada.

Hola Remus- dijo Dumbledore.- no te esperaba hoy día

Hola Profesor, hola Harry.- dijo Remus un poco desanimado.- quería venir a ver a Harry.

Se ve que extrañas mucho a Lily y a James- dijo Dumbledore, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba a Harry.

Siempre. Pero no tanto como Harry- dijo Lupin mientras jugaba con la pequeña mano del bebe.- Nose suponía que lo iba a llevar donde sus parientes muggles.

Si, pero no quiero que sufra- dijo Dumbledore- No todavía, cuando sea mayor tendrá que hacer una tarea, y si que sufrirá entonces, por eso quiero que tenga una infancia feliz.

¿De que habla, de que tarea?- dijo Lupin sorprendido

No te lo puedo decir ahora, en un tiempo más será.

Esta bien. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir- y al decir esto Lupin le paso él bebe a Dumbledore - Solo tenia un pequeño tiempo para venir. Adiós

Adiós.- dijo Dumbledore y después de que Remus se alejo le hablo a Harry- El, Harry, era un amigo muy cercano a tu padre, esperemos que venga seguido a avistarte y las capas te cuente historia sobre los cuatro alumnos mas revoltosos del colegio, los Merodeadores

Luego Dumbledore pació a Harry por los terrenos del colegio mientras los estudiantes estaban en clases. Primero lo llevo al lago.

Aquí fue donde tus padres tuvieron unas de sus docenas de citas cuando empezaron a salir juntos en su sexto curso.- dijo Dumbledore suspirando

Luego lo llevo a la cabaña de Hagrid, que estaba a la entrada del bosque prohibido (a Hagrid le encantaba ver a Harry, le recordaba mucho a James y a Lily) donde tantas veces sus padres había entrado sin permiso y habían sido castigados por Dumbledore.

De repente Dumbledore bajo a Harry a la hierva y este fue gateando rápidamente hacia el bosque, hasta que Dumbledore lo tomo en brazos de nuevo para evitar que se adentrara en el bosque, donde seguramente se asustaría.

No debes entrar ahí- dijo Dumbledore riendo- Si que eres igual a tu padre, espero que cuando tu crezcas no tengas líos como el y sus amigos que pasaban la mayor parte del año en mi oficina.


	4. Chapter 4

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Así fueron pasando los siguientes dos años, Dumbledore se convirtió en un abuelo cariñoso y dulce para Harry, que de vez en cuando preguntaba por sus papas. Harry también se empezó a interesar mucho por el Quiddich, y a querer montar una escoba. Dumbledore lo sacaba casi todos los días a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio (especialmente al campo de Quiddich) o lo llevaba a Hogsmeade a la gran tienda de dulces que a Dumbledore le gustaban.

También era visitado muy seguido por Hagrid y la profesora Macgonagal, y muy de vez en cuando por Lupin. Dumbledore entretenía a Harry con trucos que hacia con la varita o sino con historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Un día en que Dumbledore estaba hablando con la profesora Macgonagal en su oficina, sobre unos asuntos del colegio (algo así como una broma que había hecho Peeves al Señor Flish) noto que Harry estaba con una cara un poco triste. Entonces se paro y le fue a preguntar.

¿Que pasa Harry?- dijo Dumbledore

Estoy aburrido- dijo Harry suspirando- me gustaría tener un amigo con quien jugar.

Pero si tienes muchos aquí en el colegio- dijo Dumbledore

A lo que Harry se refiere, Albus- dijo la profesora- es que quiere amigos pequeños, tiene que crecer y divertirse con niños de su edad.

Veré que puedo hacer- dijo Dumbledore mientras pensaba que podía hacer por Harry.- Minerva, ¿puedes cuidar a Harry mientras salgo?

Claro- dijo la profesora- ¿pero a donde vas?

Es una sorpresa.

Entonces salio de la oficina y se dirigió a las afueras de colegio donde desapareció. Volvió a aparecer al frente de una casa que afuera decía "La Madriguera", se acerco, toco la puerta y espero unos momentos, De repente le abrió una señora un poco baja, regordeta y pelirroja.

Hola Albus- dijo la mujer- ¿que haces por aquí?, ¿quieres entrar?

Hola Molly- dijo Dumbledore- si claro me encantaría entrar.

Entonces entraron y se sentaron en la pequeña sala de estar que había en la casa, era un poco simple pero muy acogedora.

Bueno Albus- dijo Molly- ¿que se te ofrece? ¿Hay algún problema con Bill?

No, para nada- dijo Dumbledore- vengo a pedirte un favor.

¿Y que seria?

¿Tu sabes que yo estoy cuidando al hijo de Lily y James?- dijo Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que Molly asintió con la cabeza- Tu tienes un hijo como de su edad ¿no?

Si, mi penúltimo hijo, Ron, debería tener la edad de Harry- dijo Molly.

Me gustaría que dejaras que Ron jugara con Harry- dijo Dumbledore- se a sentido un poco aburrido últimamente y yo ya no tengo la edad como para jugar todos sus juegos.

-Claro, a Ron le encantara.- dijo Molly- lo iré a buscar.

Entonces se paro y subió las escaleras. Un rato después volvía con un niño pequeño, que era igual de pelirrojo que ella.

Ron, este es el director del colegio Hogwarts- dijo Molly

Usted sale en las cromos de las ranas de chocolate- dijo Ron pasándole una de las cromos donde salía él.

-Hase mucho tiempo que no me veía a mí en una de estas- dijo Dumbledore riéndose.- Bueno Ron, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

¿Y que es?- dijo Ron

¿Te gustaría ir a Hogwarts a jugar con Harry Potter? Veras, el esta bajo mi cuidado y esta un poco triste porque no tiene amigos de sus edad para jugar.

Si, seria genial - dijo Ron muy emocionado- ¿Cuando voy a jugar con él?

Si quieres, y si tu mama nos deja, vamos ahora.- dijo Dumbledore

Si, claro, vallan- dijo Molly- no hay ningún problema, pero que no vuelva muy tarde,

Claro Molly, lo que tu digas- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Vamos?

Entonces Dumbledore le ofreció su anciana mano a Ron y el la tomo, se metieron a la chimenea, tiraron polvos flu y Dumbledore dijo "Hogwarts" y desaparecieron entre muchas llamas verdes. Y volvieron a aparecer en la oficina del director.

Dumbledore salio de la chimenea con Ron y fueron hacia la alcoba de Harry, que estaba junto a la de Dumbledore. Entraron y el director vio al ojiverde recostado en la cama viendo un libro sobre Quiddich. Entonces se acerco y le dijo:

-Harry, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Dumbledore mientras lo miraba por esos lentes de media luna y con una sonrisa risueña

-¿Qué es abuelito?- dijo Harry

Mira y sabrás- dijo Dumbledore

Entonces Harry se bajo de su gran cama y vio a un niño que era de mas o menos su altura, pelirrojo y que tenia muchas pecas en la cara. Se acerco y luego fue a donde su abuelito y le pregunto:

¿El también es un mago? –pregunto Harry

Si, el también es un mago, se llama Ron Weasley -dijo Dumbledore- y a venido aquí haber si quieres jugar con el.

¡Si!, gracias abuelito- y dijo esto mientras abrasaba a Dumbledore

Entonces se acerco a Ron lo tomo de la mano y lo invito a jugar con sus juguetes en la habitación. Pasaron juntos todo el día, primero jugaron con todos los juguetes que Dumbledore le había regalado a Harry en sus anteriores cumpleaños. Después Harry le pidió a Dumbledore si los acompañaba al campo de Quiddich. Luego fueron a ver a Hagrid para que Ron lo conociera, se sorprendió mucho al ver a una persona tan alta. Luego cuando ya se estaba haciendo de noche volvieron a la habitaron de Harry a comer algo.

Que suerte tienes Harry, vives en Hogwarts y tu abuelo es Dumbledore- dijo Ron

Si, pero nunca había tenido a alguien de mi edad para poder jugar- dijo Harry muy feliz- es genial que tu nunca estés ocupado, porque mi abuelito cuando juega con migo a veces se tiene que ir a ver cosas del colegio.-

Entonces se acerco a Dumbledore que estaba en su escritorio revisando otro gran montón de papeles. Y le dijo:

Abuelito- dijo Harry

Si, Harry- respondió Dumbledore

¿Ron puede venir mañana?- pregunto Harry

Claro, cuando tu quieras, pero solo si su mamá le da permiso

¡Siiiii!- gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez

Al final del día cuando ya estaban muy cansados para seguir jugando, Dumbledore llevo a Ron devuelta a la madriguera. Harry pensó cuando se fue Dumbledore con ron que ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, había hecho un nuevo amigo, que podía jugar a todo con el y no se cansaba como a veces lo hacia Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

Estos Personajes son de J.K Rowling

Así fue Harry fue creciendo, con Dumbledore que ya le estaba enseñando a leer y a escribir, algunas cosas sobre la magia: personajes importantes, criaturas que más se resaltan o también un tema que le gustaba mucho a Harry era el Quiddich a trabes de los tiempos. También fue creciendo con Ron, siempre hacían todo lo que se les ocurría en un solo día, a veces le costaba a Dumbledore seguirles el paso de lo mucho que corrían por todo el castillo. Esto fue así para Dumbledore hasta que Harry cumplió 7 años y Dumbledore lo dejo ir solo por el colegio siempre que no se fuera a las mazmorras o hacer cerca al bosque prohibido.

Más de una vez se perdió en el castillo tratando de encontrar nuevas salas, o lugares secretos, o tratando de entrar a las mazmorras. Cuando Dumbledore lo encontraba lo miraba con una mirada muy severa y le que no lo hiciera de nuevo, Harry le decía eso pero igual lo hacia. En esos momentos, en que después de regañar a Harry, pensaba en que se parecía mucho a su padre, pero habían ocasiones en que mostraba el carácter de se madre. Mucha veces era visitado por Remus y le contaba aun mas historia de las travesuras que el, su padre y Sirius hacían a los compañeros de Slitherin.

Un día en que Harry estaba muy aburrido le dijo a Dumbledore si le podía prestar una lechuza para poder enviarle una carta a Ron para ver si el podía venir a jugar al castillo.

_Querido Ron_

_Me preguntaba si tu mama te dejaría venir mañana al castillo para jugar, porque estaré muy aburrido ya que mi abuelo tendrá que salir mañana y me pidió que no me alejara mucho de mi habitación._

_De tu amigo_

_Harry Potter_

Entonces Harry doblo la carta y se la puso en la pata a una lechuza que Dumbledore le había prestado, la acerco a la ventana y se fue volando hacia la madriguera. Espero impaciente a que llegara la respuesta ya que estaba muy aburrido y mañana no iba a poder salir mucho ya que Dumbledore tenía que ir al ministerio. Al llegar la mañana Harry se levanto muy temprano para ver si había llegado respuesta, se puso unas pantuflas y se dirigió a la oficina de Dumbledore donde seguramente estaría esperando la lechuza. Entro y vio a la lechuza encima del escritorio, vio que tenia una carta, la tomo y la abrió.

_Querido Harry._

_Que tal si en ves de que yo valla para aya tu vienes a mi casa, mi mama dijo que si y tu abuelo te puede traer, aquí tendríamos muchas cosas que hacer y conocerás a mis hermanos. Pregúntale a tu abuelo_

_De tu amigo Ron_

Entonces Harry al leer la carta se puso muy feliz y se fue directo a la habitación de Dumbledore, abrió la puerta y vio que estaba durmiendo todavía, así que se acerco a la cama y lo empezó a mover.

Abuelito, abuelito- dijo Harry

¿Qué pasa, Harry?- dijo Dumbledore bostezando

¿Puedo ir hoy a la casa de Ron?, su mama dijo que estaría bien- dijo Harry

Esta bien, pero primero ¿me dejas que me levante?- dijo Dumbledore que aun esta bostezando

Gracias abuelito- dijo Harry y después le dio un abrazo.- me iré a vestir

De nada Harry- dijo esto antes de que el ojiverde saliera de la habitación.

Entonces Harry se fue corriendo a su habitación que estaba al lado, abrió una gaveta y saco lo primero que encontró para vestirse. Estuvo listo como en 5 minutos, pero tuvo que esperar un poco a que Dumbledore se vistiera pero no fueron más de 10 minutos.

Después salieron del castillo, pasaron por los terrenos, y se fueron hasta Hogsmeade donde desaparecieron, Luego volvieron a aparecerse en frente de una casa que a Harry le sorprendió mucho, era muy alta y como que se tambaleaba, y en la puerta de entrada había un letrero que a Harry le pareció muy extraño que decía "La Madriguera". Entonces Harry se acerco a la puerta y la toco. La abrió una señora un poco baja, que era pelirroja y estaba usando un chaleco de lana con una falda y encima de eso un delantal que tenia un bolsillo de el que sobresalía una varita mágica

Hola Albus, hola Harry, por fin te conozco- dijo Molly- soy la mama de Ron

Hola, Señora Weasley, gracias por invitarme- dijo Harry un poco nervioso

Hola Molly, espero que no sea un problema para ti- dijo Dumbledore

No claro que no, será un placer cuidar a Harry- dijo Molly- ¿quieren pasar?

Solo Harry, yo tengo que ir al ministerio a tratar unos asuntos con el ministro. Adiós Molly, lo vendré a buscar a la noche

OH, claro, bueno, adiós Albus- dijo Molly

Entonces Dumbledore se alejo unos pasos de la casa giro sobre si mismo y desapareció. Después Molly invito a entrar a Harry.

Ron esta en su habitación, ¿quieres subir?- dijo Molly

Claro- dijo Harry, se sentía muy feliz por estar ahí

Entonces subió con Molly y esta le señalo una habitación, abrió la puerta y vio a ron mirando por la ventana.

¡Ron!- le grito Harry en la oreja

Harry, llegaste, ahora si nos entretendremos- dijo ron muy emocionado- Quieres que te presente a mis hermanos.

Siiiii- dijo Harry

Entonces salieron de la habitación y fueron a la de al lado y encontraron a dos muchacho de 9 años que estaban viendo como hacer una bomba de olor.

Fred, George- dijo harry- les presento a Harry Potter

Hola, soy Fred – dijo uno de los hermanos

Hola, yo George- dijo el otro hermano

Nunca me dijiste que tenían hermanos gemelos- dijo Harry

Lo siento, es que quería presentártelos personalmente, ellos son geniales para hacer bromas.

Como nos halagas hermanito, somos recién unos principiantes- dijo Fred

Pero con uno años de práctica seremos los mejores- dijo George.

Entonces después de que los gemelos le dieran a Harry una lección completa de cómo hacer bromas, se fueron a la habitación de al lado de las de los gemelos.

Hola Ginny, te presento a Harry Potter- dijo Ron mientras miraba a su hermana que estaba dibujando. Entonteces se dio vuelta y saludo

Hola, soy Ginny- dijo la pequeña niña pelirroja

Ella tiene un año menos que yo, así que la tengo que proteger mucho- dijo Ron

No soy tan pequeña- dijo Ginny enojada- tu ni siquiera me dejas divertirme.

No deberías cuidarla tanto parece- dijo Harry

¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron un poco disgustado por el comentario de su amigo

Porque parece que ella si se sabe cuidar, aunque sea pequeña- Dijo Harry

Puede que tengas razón- dijo Harry, bueno ¿quieres conocer toda la casa?

Si

Entonces salieron y fueron a la pieza que esta junto a la de Ginny, esa era la pieza de sus padres, luego subieron un piso mas arriba y abrieron la primera habitación, esa era la de sus hermanos Bill y Charlie, el primero estaba en su quinto curso y el segundo en su tercer curso y después fueron a la ultima habitación que era de su hermano Percy que estaba en su primer curso.

Luego fueron al primer piso para poder salir al patio, pero cuando ya iban a salir Harry vio algo muy peculiar, era un reloj muy extraño, que en ves de numeras salían diferentes lugares o estados de la persona, y en las manecillas que extrañamente eran 9 salían fotos de todos los miembros de la familia.

Ron, ¿Qué es ese raro reloj?- pregunto Harry

Es un reloj para saber donde esta cada persona o si esta en algún peligro mortal, como dice una de las manecillas, todos aparecemos y créeme que es muy exacto.- dijo Ron mientras el y Harry miraban el reloj.

Luego salieron afuera y empezaron a corretear algunos gnomos del jardín, a Harry le entretuvieron mucho esas criaturas, luego fueron al cuarto de ron y ahí Ron y le enseño a Harry a jugar ajedrez mágico, Se divirtieron mucho todo el día, hasta que se izó tarde y Dumbledore llego a recogerlo para que se fueran al castillo.

Señora Weasley, ¿mañana puede venir Ron al castillo?- pregunto Harry

Claro cariño- dijo estoy

Luego se fue con Dumbledore de la mano, mientras le contaba todo lo que había hecho y Dumbledore le sonreía risueñamente. Mientras caminaban por Hogsmeade, Dumbledore tomo en brazos a Harry porque ya se estaba quedando dormido, al llegar al castillo le puso pijama mágicamente y lo metió a la cama.

Que alegría me da que tengas una buena vida- dijo Dumbledore- Después, cuando crezcas, tendrás muchas cosas de que preocuparte pero por ahora vive feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Estos Personajes son de J.K Rowling

Al día siguiente de ir a visitar a Ron, Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que ese día lo llevaría al Callejón Diagon, para comprar una lechuza. Ahora que Ron le enviaba tantas cartas a Harry, el tendría que respondérsela. Así que se levantaron temprano, tomaron desayuno y salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade. Llegaron hasta ya y Harry vio a su "abuelito" sacar de su túnica la varita.

Abuelito, ¿Por qué sacas la varita?- pregunto Harry mientras Dumbledore la levantaba a la altura de su cabeza.

Ya lo veras- dijo Dumbledore

Entonces de la nada salió un gran autobús de tres pisos que venia casi a la velocidad de la luz. Al detenerse un joven salió del buz y dijo:

Bienvenido al autobús Noctambulo- dijo el chico

Buenos días, dos pasajes por favor- dijo Dumbledore, mientras sacaba del interior de su túnica una bolsista y de adentro saco 6 galeones.- ¿Vamos Harry? - y le ayudo al ojiverde a subir.

Si- dijo Harry asombrado del gran buz, y al entrar se asombro más ya que adentro, además de asientos, tenía camas, y además tenía unos grandes candelabros.

Cuando ya se sentaron, el buz partió y acelero a 200 kilómetros por hora, y cuando se detenía era muy bruto, uno se tenía que afirmar muy bien del asiento. Muchas veces Harry se asustaba porque creía que el bus iba a chocar con dos autos muggles pero de repente el conductor tiraba de un cable y el autobús se estrechaba. Al detenerse por fin en Londres, Harry ya estaba muy mareado y apenas se pudo bajar del buz si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Dumbledore.

Abuelito, ¿Cómo es que los muggles no nos vieron?- pregunto Harry muy desconcertado

Todo es cosa de magia- dijo Dumbledore, mientras guiaba a Harry por una calle muy grande, hasta llegar a un lugar que decía- El Caldero Chorreante, por aquí, Harry, pasaremos al Callejón Diagon.

Mientras entraban, todo el mundo empezó a mirar a Dumbledore, pero no porque el mago mas poderoso de ese tiempo estuviera entrando así como si nada en el caldero Chorreante, sino porque estuviera acompañado por un niño de 7 años.

Buenos días Albus- dijo el cantinero, que se llamaba Tom

Buenos días Tom- saludo cortésmente Albus.

Pero antes de que Tom pudiera preguntar quien era su joven acompañante, Dumbledore ya había salid a la parte de atrás del "Caldero Chorreante" con Harry.

Por aquí, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- espera un momento.

Al llegar a una pared de ladrillos, Dumbledore saco su varita y todo cuatro de los centenares de ladrillos. Entonces se empezaron a mover los ladrillos hacia los lados, hasta formar un umbral donde fácilmente pasando dos personas. Harry quedo boquiabierto al mirar el gran callejón.

Harry, te presento el "Callejón Diagon"- dijo Dumbledore

Ohh- dijo Harry aun más sorprendido que antes.

Fueron pasando y Dumbledore le fue mostrando todas las tiendas, había de toda clase de tiendas: para comprar calderos, varitas, plumas, pociones, libros, ropas, escobas, etc. Luego Dumbledore guió a Harry hasta una tienda que estaba casi al final del callejón. Que arriba decía "La casa de las Lechuzas". Entraron y Harry vio casi tantas lechuzas que en Hogwarts (aunque creo que en la tienda había más)

Bienvenido a la Casa de las Lechuzas- dijo el vendedor- Soy Jim, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

Buenos días. Quisiera comprar una Lechuza- dijo Dumbledore, luego miro a Harry y le dijo.- ¿Cual te justa Harry?

Entonces Harry empezó a mirar, habían de todo tipo: grandes, chicas, negras, blancas, cafés, manchadas, con alas cortas, alas largas, etc. Entonces Harry se giro hacia "su abuelo".

No se cual decidir- dijo Harry- Elija tu abuelito.

Bueno- dijo Dumbledore

¿Puedo esperar a fuera, para que sea una supresa?- pregunto Dumbledore

Bueno, pero no te alejes- dijo Dumbledore un poco preocupado

Entonces salió, empezó a ver la tienda de al lado, que por buena suerte de él era una tienda donde vendían artículos de Quiddich, de repente se fijo de que había una sombra detrás de el y se dio vuelta.

Hola Harry- dijo el hombre

¿Quien es usted?- pregunto Harry

Mi amo se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que me deshice de ti- dijo el hombre mientras de acercaba y sacaba de su capa negra una varita.

Entonces Harry empezó a retroceder, no pudo pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore porque el grito no le sala de la boca entonces cuando el hombre estaba a apunto de mocionar:

Avada….- dijo el hombre antes de que Harry pusiera la mano, y de esta saliera una gran luz blanca que empujo al hombre a unos metros de el. De repente Dumbledore salió corriendo de la tienda escuchando cuando el hombre se golpeo contra una pared.

Harry ¿estas bien?- dijo Dumbledore revisándole que no tuviera nada.

Si, ese hombre me quiso atacar con un hechizo raro y de repente puse la mano y….- dijo Harry

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Dumbledore lo había corrido para atrás porque el hombre se había vuelto a parar para intentar atacar a Harry de nuevo, pero Dumbledore se puso delante de Harry y pronuncio: Desmaius. Y el hombre salió volando para atrás y se desmayo.

ç

Luego Dumbledore fue donde Harry y lo empezó a revisar para ver que no tuviera ninguna herida.

Harry, que susto me diste- dijo Dumbledore

¿Quién era ese señor, abuelito?- pregunto Harry muy asustado

Ese señor, Harry, era un Mortifago- dijo Dumbledore


	7. Chapter 7

Estos Personajes son de J.K Rowling

Harry, será mejor que regresemos al castillo.- dijo Dumbledore después de agitar su varita y dejar al Mortifago fuertemente amarrado.

Entonces tomo a Harry de la mano y desaparecieron. Un momento después volvieron a aparecer en Hogsmeade. Luego Dumbledore izo un movimiento con la varita y apareció un carruaje, subió a Harry en el, después se subió el y partieron hacia Hogwarts. Todo ese trayecto lo hicieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al castillo donde subieron a la oficina de Dumbledore. Donde se sentaron, Dumbledore en su gran silla, y Harry al frente de su escritorio.

Harry, creo que es hora de explicarte algunas cosas sobre la muerte de tus padres- dijo Dumbledore un poco triste.- ¿Sabes quien era ese sujeto en el Callejón Diagon, Harry?

Tu me dijiste que era un mortilago- dijo Harry

Mortifago, Harry- dijo Dumbledore corrigiendo al niño- Esto no te lo quería contar hasta que fuera un poco mas grande pero como sucedió esto no hay mas remedio.- Harry iba a hablar pero Dumbledore levanto su mano, y Harry sabia que cuando hacia eso no había que hablar- Hace mucho tiempo apareció un mago oscuro en el mundo mágico que lo único que quería era destruir a los muggles y a todos los que se opusieran a que el fuera el nuevo soberano. Yo en ese entonces cree un tipo de ejército, La orden del Fénix, que se dedicaba a luchar contra este mago y sus seguidores, los mortifagos. Tus padres eran miembros, eran unos de los mejores magos que había visto. Nunca se resignaron a pelear, pero cuando supieron que el mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, los estaba buscando personalmente a ellos y a ti, tuvieron que esconderse, para poder mantenerte a salvo, corría el rumor de que Voldemort solo te buscaba a ti, nadie supo las razones.

"Un 31 de octubre, justo la noche de Halloween, Voldemort apareció en el Valle Godric, ese era el pueblo donde ustedes vivían. Entro a la casa y logro vencer a tus padres, pero al final cuando quería matarte a ti no pudo, hay un poder que el nunca entendió y fue el que te protegió, este fue el amor de tu madre, porque junto antes de morir ella se puso de escudo humano para ti, para que Voldemort no te dañara, funciono, pero ella no sobrevivió. Por eso vives conmigo, yo fui un gran amigo de tus padres, y siempre confiaron en mi."

Después de decir esto una lágrima recorrió su rostro hasta que se perdiera en su gruesa barba. Harry estaba también llorando, pero era un poco más fuerte. Entonces Dumbledore se paro, y fue hasta Harry para abrasarlo. Después Dumbledore tomo en brazos a Harry y lo llevo hasta su habitación, donde lo recostó y de un momento a otro se quedo dormido. Después de colocar a Harry una frazada salió de la habitación. Para irse de nuevo a su oficina. Luego se acerco a la chimenea de la oficina, le hecho polvos flu y hablo.

Minerva. ¿puedes venir?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Claro- respondió asomándose a la chimenea.

Luego de entre las llamas apareció la profesora. Se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente del escritorio y le pregunto a Dumbledore:

¿Qué paso, Albus?- dijo mientras miraba a director.

Hoy, cuando fui con Harry al Callejón Diagon, apareció un Mortifago e intento atacar a Harry- dijo Dumbledore mientras se ponía las manos frente al rostro.

¿Pero como?- dijo minerva un poco asustada- No se supone que los habíamos encarcelado a todos.

Se supone- dijo Dumbledore- Estoy muy preocupado por Harry, no puedo permitir que le pase nada. Tendría que llevarlo con su familia, pero no quiero que sufra. Así que aumentare la seguridad en el castillo, por si acaso aparecen más.

Espero que no pase nada mas, hay que mantener seguro a Harry cueste lo que cueste. Aunque tengamos que tenerlo encerrado en el castillo.- dijo Minerva.

Luego de eso, Minerva salió de la oficina del director, dejando a este solo con sus complicados pensamientos. Luego de estar unos 45 minutos pesando se fue a la entrada del castillo, donde empezó a poner decenas de hechizos de seguridad, algunos muy complicados que no se entendían, porque parece que estaban en otro idioma.

Al volver, en vez de ir a su oficina fue a la habitación de Harry para ver si estaba bien. Pero no lo encontró durmiendo sino que estaba sentado en el piso en frente de la chimenea, entonces sin darse vuelta Harry le dijo:

- ¿Entonces tu no eres mi abuelo?- pregunto Harry

- No, Harry, pero siempre te tratare como si fueras mi nieto- dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba junto al niño en el piso.

- ¿Me puedes contar cosas sobre mis padres?- pregunto Harry mirando por fin a Dumbledore.

- Claro, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Todo, donde se conocieron, que le gustaba, como eran, si se parecían a mí- dijo Harry al momento que soltaba una pequeña lagrima que creyó esconderle a su "abuelo"

- Bien, empezaremos por tu padre- dijo Dumbledore- James Potter, el nació en el Valle Godric, vivía con sus padres en una gran casa, a los 11 años, como la mayoría de los alumnos, entro a Hogwarts, cuando lo vi no supe que el iba ser el mayor alborotador de Hogwarts, no demoro mucho en tener confianza dentro de el castillo y formo un grupo de amigos a quien llamaba los merodeadores, ellos se pasaba haciendo bromas en el colegio, centenares de veces estuvieron el mi oficina siendo castigados, por mi, o por la profesora Macgonagal. El tenia una habilidad natural para el Quiddich, como creo que tu la tendrás, hizo ganar la copa a Griffindor todos los años que estuvo en el colegio, era uno de los alumnos mas brillantes que tenia esta escuela, sus promedios eran excelentes en casi todas las materias, menos en historia de la magia,- en ese momento Harry y Dumbledore soltaron una pequeña carcajada.- Tu te parecer mucho a él, especialmente en hacerme sacar canas verdes.

- Como esa vez, cuando era bebe, que le empece a sacar las plumas a faxes.-

Exactamente -dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa

Flasch back

Era un día lluvioso, Harry (que en ese momento tenia alrededor de 3 años) estaba en la oficina de su "abuelo" con una cara de poco amigos porque Dumbledore no quería ir a los jardines del colegio a jugar.

Lo siento Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Pero esta lloviendo y no quiero si te refríes, además aquí hay mucho con lo que te puedes entretener.

No es cieto- dijo Harry mientras hacia un intento de cruzar los brazos enojado.

Tengo una idea- dijo Dumbledore- espera aquí.

Entonces Dumbledore se dirigió a su habitación, que estaba en una puerta oculta detrás de la oficina, a buscar unas fotos mágicas que tenia de sus padres y a sus amigos cuando iban en el colegio. Pero de repente escucho un canto de enojo de su fénix y se preocupo porque foxes no hacia eso excepto que estuviera muy enojado o muy triste.

Entonces salió corriendo hacia la oficina y lo que encontró fue a un ojiverde con 4 o cinco plumas coloridas en la mano y a un fénix con una cara de poco amigos mirándolo amenazadoramente al niño.

OH, Harry- dijo Dumbledore mientras suspiraba y veía a Harry que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar porque parece que foxes le había dado un pequeño picotazo en la cabeza.

Fin del flasch back

Bueno, ahora tu madre. Lily Evans, como sabes tu madre era una bruja, pero sus padres eran muggles,. Ella también vino a Hogwarts a los 11 años, donde el primer día en el tren conoció a tu padre, pero en ese momento tenían sus diferencia, que eran bastante grandes. Ella también era una alumna sumamente aplicada, incluso mas que tu padre, ella se pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Su relación con tu padre empezó hasta e sexto curso, cuando por un malentendido tu madre fue ofendida por un amigo y tu padre la fue a defender. Desde ese momento eran inseparables pero también tuvieron algunas peleas de pareja que hacían retumbar a todo Hogwarts. Al salir del colegio se casaron y se fueron a vivir al Valle Godric. Luego de eso tus padres se convirtieron en Aurores, los aceptaron casi al tiro porque muchas personas sabían el gran potencial mágico que tenían tus padres. Luego naciste tu, y eso los izo aun más felices, con los bellos ojos esmeralda de tu madre con el físico de tu padre, aunque a veces creo que gran parte sicología tuya se parece mas a la de tu madre.

Entonces Harry abraso a Dumbledore, y este le devolvió el abraso, entonces el anciano se levanto, miro a Harry y le dijo:

Bueno, basta ya de lagrima- dijo Dumbledore- que tal si bajamos a las cocinas y le pedimos a los elfos que nos hagan tu plato favorito.

¡Tarta de calabaza!- dijo alegre Harry- ¿También con zumo?

Claro.

Entonces salieron de la habitación rumbo a las cocinas del castillo, donde los esperaba una deliciosa tarta de calabaza con su zumo.

Sin saber que alguien estaba a punto de acercare a sus vidas. En ese mismo momento un perro grande negro estaba burlando a los guardias de Azkaban para tirarse al mar y nadar hasta encontrar tierra donde descansar


	8. Chapter 8

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Al día siguiente, al levantarse, Harry ya estaba mucho más tranquilo respecto a la conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore el día anterior, saber con mas detalle como habían vivido sus padres lo tranquilizo y lo puso feliz, pero todavía no estaba tan tranquilo respecto al mago oscuro que persiguió a sus padres y a él cuando solo tenia un año.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Dumbledore y le entro una duda en cuando este le saludo con unos "buenos días" y luego entro a su oficina. El ojiverde entro detrás de su "abuelo" y se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.

¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme, Harry?- pregunto Dumbledore a un poco sorprendido Harry ya que no era la primera vez que el "adivinaba" sus pensamientos. Esto al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía caramelos de limón.

Té quería preguntar si ¿yo tengo otro pariente además de mis padres y de ti?- pregunto Harry a su "abuelo"

Bueno, resulta que tu madre tiene una hermana, Petunia Evans,- dijo Dumbledore- ella es muggle al igual que su marido y su hijo, ahora, es claro, Petunia Dursley. Ella y tu madre no se hablaron en años ya que a ella no le gusta la magia, apenas le angustio cuando supo de la muerte de tu madres.

Puede que aya cambiado, y ahora tal ves le guste- dijo Harry- ¿y si la vamos a ver?- dijo esto ya que tenia ganas de conocer a alguien que fuera familiar de algunos de sus padres.

No creo que sea buena idea, ella, además de no gustarle la magia, se caso con un hombre que la aborrece y si nos viera ahí no creo que nos reciba. Y no quiero que te deprimas si te dice algo hiriente sobre tu madre o sobre tu padre ya que tampoco le agradaba tu padre.

Esta bien, tienes razón- dijo Harry- Adiós, voy a mi habitación a leer un libro que empece el otro día.

Entonces Harry se entristeció un poco, pero después penso que era mejor que no los conociera, no quería hacer pasar malos ratos a su abuelo. Así que se paro de su silla y se fue asía la salida.

Adiós Abuelo, te veré después- dijo Harry, pensando en que seguiría leyendo el libro que empezó hace unos días.

Adiós Harry- dijo Dumbledore

Entonces al salir, Dumbledore se acomodo un poco en su silla y empezó a revisar unos papeles. Pero de repente unas llamas verdes empezaron a arder en la lujosa chimenea y de ella salió un hombre de mediana estatura, con una túnica café y una boina negra en su cabeza, ese hombre era Cornelius Fudge: El ministro de magia.

¿Qué tal Cornelius?- dijo Dumbledore y con un gesto con la mano lo invito a sentarse y este accedió- ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo para tomar?

No gracias- dijo el ministro- Vengo por un asunto extremadamente importante.- Tomo aire y hablo- Sirius Black escapo de la prisión de Azkaban.

Como sucedió esto Cornelius- pregunto Dumbledore, que en cambio del ministro estaba sumamente tranquilo- No lo tenían en la celda de alta seguridad con mas de un centenar de dementores.

Sí. Eso es lo extraño no sabemos como los pudo burlar tan fácilmente a los dementores.

Hay que tomar medidas inmediatamente, no podemos dejar que se acerque al colegio. En cuando te vallas pondré mas hechizos protectores alrededor de los terreno del colegio.

La búsqueda la empezare cuando vuelva al ministerio, hacia que mientras antes mejor, así que me voy.

Claro, claro.- dijo Dumbledore- Por favor manténme informado de todo lo que pase respecto.

Una cosa mas, hace días cuando fui a inspeccionar, los carceleros me contaron que a estado hablando en sueños diciendo "esta en Hogwarts". Me preocupa que este hablando de Harry Potter.

Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no puedo contarle aun a Harry que Sirius Black es su padrino, seria un golpe muy grande para él.

Esta bien- dijo el ministro entrando a la chimenea- Tu veras.

Entonces desapareció entre muchas llamas verdes. Luego Dumbledore se sentó y se puso las manos en la cara, nunca penso que Black escaparía y buscaría a Harry. Tenia que evitar que se acercara a Harry y lo lastimara o peor aun que su "nieto" averiguara que por culpa de él sus padres habían muerto.

Pero lo que no sabia Dumbledore en ese momento es que el ojiverde escucho la conversación y quedo mas que sorprendido con la horrible noticia. Entonces salió corriendo hacia su habitación a sollozar en silencio por el padrino que podría haber tenido sino hubiera sido causante de la muerte de sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo sentía odio por ese sujeto que le quito a su familia.

En ese momento en que estaba Harry llorando en su habitación, un gran perro negro se escondía en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido, mientras esperaba el momento exacto para acercarse al castillo. Especialmente si no estaba el gran guardabosque dándole comida a algunas de las criaturas que tenia. Al terminar Hagrid y entrar a su pequeña casa, el perro se fue escabullendo poco a poco para entrar al castillo sin ser visto. Luego se escondió en los baños hasta que llegara el otro día, ya que estaba sumamente cansado luego de haber nadado y caminado tanto para llegar hasta ahí. Pero de repente hoyo unos pasos y tuvo que esconderse detrás de un gran espejo que había en el baño. Al asegurare que ya no había nadie sé recostó detrás del espejo y se durmió profundamente mientras repetía: _Ya estoy aquí, y el también._

Mientras en la oficina de Dumbledore, el anciano se recargaba en la silla mientras pensaba como le diría a Harry que su padrino era el culpable de que sus padres estén muertos y que además lo estaba buscando para matarlo. Entonces se paro y fue hasta la habitación del ojiverde donde lo encontró dormido en cima de la cama con un poco de frío. Le puso piyama mágicamente, lo metió a la cama, lo arropo y le dio u pequeño beso en la frente. Luego al estar a punto de salir de la habitación y penso: _No dejare que nada te pase._


	9. Chapter 9

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Harry se despertó el día siguiente un poco perturbado ya que había tenido una pesadilla en donde veía a sus padres morir a manos de un encapuchado y cuando quería tratar de salvarlos veía una cegadora luz verde que se dirigía hacia él. Prefirió no decirle a su "abuelo", estaba muy triste y si lo veía así iba a adivinar que el escucho la conversación que tuvo el día anterior. No se pudo componer de la noticia, que no debería haber escuchado, en varios días.

Prefirió evitar a Dumbledore por esos días, no querría que se enojara con él por andar espiando detrás de las puertas, aunque fuera accidentalmente. Así pasaron las siguientes semanas, pero un día en que se dirigía a su habitación se encontró con Dumbledore.

Harry- dijo Dumbledore con un tono mas o menos serio- ¿Me podrías decir que te sucede? Se que algo te molesta y necesito que me lo cuentes. Además como quieres que no lo notara si hace semanas que no me hablas.

Harry asintió en silencio, y Dumbledore lo condujo asía su habitación (la de Harry). El anciano se sentó en la orilla de la cama y invito a Harry a sentarse con él.

Bueno, cuéntame- dijo Dumbledore.

Esta bien- dijo Harry mirando hacia abajo- El día en que vino el señor ministro de magia, y empezó a hablar de la fuga de Sirius Black, yo escuche accidentalmente detrás de la puerta- Miro a su "abuelo" con una pequeña mirada de preocupación- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer, ya lo sabes- dijo Dumbledore- No planeaba que lo supieras tan pronto, pero no hay mas remedio. Te terminare de contar la verdad, pero Harry quiero que te lo tomes con calma.

"Te acuerdas que te conté que cuando tu padre iba en el colegio tenia un cierto grupo de amigos- Harry asintió- Los Merodeadores, ellos eran 4: Tu padre, James Potter; Tu tío Remus, Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black. Tu padre y Black eran los mejores amigos, los mas unidos, casi como hermanos, Cuando tus padres se tuvieron que esconder, usaron el encantamiento fidelio, y como guardias secreto usaron a Black- Tomo aire antes de decir lo último- Él los traiciono y le fue a contar a Voldemort su paradero.

¿Por qué lo izo?- pregunto Harry- tu dijiste que con mi padre eran casi como hermanos.

No lo se, todavía hay muchos que nos preguntamos lo mismo- dijo Dumbledore- Por eso, Harry, te pido que no salgas del castillo solo, o que no merodees por ahí, solo, como escuchaste, el te esta buscando y no quiero que te haga daño.

Esta bien. Pero podemos ir los dos a las cocinas a buscar una tarta de calabaza.

Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore ahora con una sonrisa un poco más risueña.

Entonces bajaron hasta el pasillo de la gárgola, bajaron por un centenar de escaleras, atravesaron un millón de pasillos y por fin llegaron a las cocinas.

Filian- dijo Dumbledore para que el elfo lo escuchara- podrías preparar una tarta de calabaza para Harry

Claro Señor- dijo elfo

Abuelo- dijo Harry- Afuera se me callo el dije del escudo de Hogwarts, ¿puedo ir a buscarlo?

Esta bine, pero no te alejes mucho, la tarta esta casi lista.

Entonces salió de la cocina y empezó a buscarlo por cada centímetro de ese pasillo, ese dije era importante ya que era el primer regalo de su abuelo. Sin darse cuneta llego hasta el pasillo de los baños. Y ahí lo encontró, a la entrada del baño pero cuando lo iba a recoger alguien lo agarro de la mano.

Hola Harry, tanto Tiempo- dijo el hombre

¿Quién es usted?- dijo Harry tratando de soltarse

No me reconoces, todas las veces que fui a tu casa- dijo el hombre- soy tu padrino

Sirius Black- dijo Harry que estaba muy asustado- ¡Abuelitooooo!

Entonces Black tomo a Harry y le tapo la boca para que no gritara, lo tomo en brazos y salió corriendo del colegio con un desmayado Harry por el susto.

Luego de un rato despertó en una habitación un poco desordenada, con las ventanas entablilladas y una puerta que estaba muy rota, era de un tamaño normal. Estaba en una cama muy antigua. Encontró extraño, que si fue Sirius Black el que lo secuestro, no estuviera atado o algo. Lo único que le impedía salir era una puerta con cerradura.

Entonces escucho afuera de la puerta unos pasos, así que retrocedió hacia la pared. Entonces entro un hombre de barba larga, con ropas muy andrajosas y un pelo largo y sucio.

Hola Harry- dijo Sirius acercando a Harry- Al fin despiertas. Eres tan parecido a tu padre.

¿Qué quiere?- dijo Harry retrocediendo lo mas que pudo- ¿Por qué me secuestro?

Por que necesitaba encontrarte, estuve 6 años en Azkaban y lo único que me mantuvo lejos de la locura fue el pensamiento de que aun podría encontrarte. No tengas miedo, no te quiero hacer daño.

Pero si usted mato a mis padres, usted los entrego a Voldemort- Dijo mientras se le soltaban unas lagrimas.

No niego que por mi culpa murieron, pero no sabes toda la historia...- dijo Sirius

Pero no pudo terminar porque un gran rayo abrió la puerta con brusquedad, en ella estaba su Tío Remus Lupin. Al entrar se puso entre Harry y Sirius Black.

No dejare que le hagas daño a Harry- Dijo Lupin apuntándolo con la varita- Vete Black o te entregare a los Aurores.

No serias capas de eso Lunatico- dijo Black- Eramos amigos.

Porque no, tu fuiste capaz de matar a Peter.

No es cierto- dijo Sirius- si supieras toda la historia...

Esta bien- dijo Remus interrumpiendo a Black- Te escucho..

En el ultimo momento, en que todavía era el guardián secreto de Lily y James, yo cambie de lugar con Peter, porque pense que Voldemort no creería que alguien tan débil como el fuera elegido de Guardián secreto. Cuando supe que nos traiciono lo fui a buscar, lo encontré en una calle muggle y empezó a gritar que yo los había traicionado, entonces con su varita abrió el suelo con un hechizo muy poderoso y mato a varios muggles, y luego escapo convirtiéndose en rata, después de un momento a otro llegaron los Aurores a arrestarme.

Y que seguridad tengo de que no me estas mintiendo- dijo Lupin mientras protegía a un muy sorprendido Harry.

Tengo como probarlo- entonces de un rincón de la habitación saco una pequeña jaula con una rata.- Aquí esta Peter

Esa es la Rata de Ron, esa es Scavers- dijo Harry apuntando a la rata.

¿Cómo lo sabes Harry?- pregunto Lupin

Porque ya la conocía desde antes- Dijo el ojiverde- además es fácil reconocerla, le falta un dedo.

Es como lo que decían, lo único que quedo de Petter fue su... - dijo Lupin antes de que Black lo interrumpiera

Dedo- termino Black

Entonces hay que hacerla que se transforme para confirmar que dices la verdad.- dijo Lupin

Entonces Black soltó a la rata y entre el y Lupin empezaron a tratar de obligar que la "rata" se transformara. Entonces cuando se quiso escapar por un agujero de la puerta Sirius lo logro transformar y la que antes era una rata, ahora era un pequeño hombrecillo, un poco calvo y con unos grandes dientes delanteros: Ese de ahí era Peter Pettigrew.


	10. Chapter 10

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Hola Peter- dijo Sirius- ¿Cuánto tiempo, 6 años o no?

¿¡Qué haces aquí!- dijo asustado Peter- ¡Deberías estar en Azkaban, Remus protégeme!

Como quieres que te proteja luego de que entregaste a mis mejores amigos a Voldemort, maldita rata traidora- dijo Lupin con una mirada de odio.

¡Yo yo yo no fui, fue Sirius!- dijo Peter mientras temblaba de terror- El es un Mortifago, si no lo fuera, ¿cómo abría escapado de Azkaban si no hubiera sido porque _El que no debe ser nombrado_ le enseño trucos de magia oscura?

¿¡Que yo aprendí cosa de Voldemort!- dijo Sirius mirando como Peter se estremecía de miedo- ¿Qué, te da miedo escuchar el nombre de tu amo?

Y cuando Sirius ya esta levantando la varita a la altura del corazón de Peter para disparar, Harry se puso entre los dos.

¿Harry, que haces, tu sabes lo que el hizo...?- dijo Sirius pero fue interrumpido por Harry

Si, se que mato a mis padres pero el es el único que puede demostrar tu inocencia- dijo Harry para calmar un poco la ira de su padrino

Tiene razón Sirius- dijo Remus que ahora se estaba acercando a Peter- ¿Niegas haber entregado a Lily y James a Voldemort?

¡Era la única forma de protegerme, tiene armas que nunca imaginarias! ¿¡Que ganábamos oponiéndonos!- grito Peter desesperado

¿Qué ganábamos?- dijo Sirius desesperándose cada vez mas- ¡Solo vidas inocentes, Peter! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros habría muerto antes que traicionarte!

¿Qué hacemos con el entonces?- pregunto Lupin

Llevémoslo al castillo, allí se lo entregaremos a los dementores para que lo lleven a Azkaban- dijo Harry que aun entre Sirius y Peter

Entonces...- dijo Lupin apuntándolo con la varita y en seguida aparecieron cuerdas muy gruesas para amarrarlo- así será mas fácil.

A propósito, ¿donde estamos?- pregunto Harry

Este lugar es la casa de los gritos, aquí venia yo cuando iba en el colegio a pasar mis transformaciones cuando era la luna...- Dijo Lupin pero no pudo terminar ya que se tapo la boca.

Eres un Hombrelobo- dijo Harry

Si, lamento no habértelo contado- dijo Lupin- ¿no tienes miedo?

No, ¿por qué tendría que tener miedo?- pregunto Harry pero antes de que Remus pudiera contestar Harry siguió- es una persona normal solo que con un pequeño problema

Gracias por comprender Harry- dijo Remus dándole un abrazo a Harry

Entonces Sirius se acerco a Harry y se arrodillo asta quedar a la altura de él. Entonces Harry sin mas pensarlo se tiro en sima de su padrino y le dio un gran abrazo y empezó a llorar. Después de unos minutos Harry se separo de Sirius y le dijo.

¿por qué me tenias que secuestrar de esa forma?- pregunto Harry

¿Entonces como te iba a sacar del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta?- pregunto también Sirius

Es cierto,- dijo Harry- mi abuelito de debe andar buscando

¿Abuelito?- pregunto Sirius muy confuso, que el recordara a Harry no le quedaba ningún abuelo

Si le dice a Dumbledore- Respondió Lupin

Ah- dijo Sirius.- ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

Entonces antes de que pudiera responder una escuadrón de Aurores entraron por la puerta con Dumbledore delante.

Sirius Black, queda arres...- pero antes de que pudiera seguir vio a un amarrado y amordazado Peter Petigrew en el suelo de la habitación.

Entonces Dumbledore se acerco a Harry, reviso que estuviera bien, luego miro a Sirius con una cara de arrepentimiento y luego miro a Peter que aun estaba en el piso con una cara de odio.

Creo que tenemos cosas que hablar,- dijo Dumbledore- por favor vamos todos al castillo- luego se giro hacia dos Aurores- me gustaría que llevaran al señor Petigrew a uno de los calabazos de Hogwarts y luego suban a mi despacho, la contraseña es dulces de limón- Luego se giro de nuevo en dirección a Harry, le tomo la mano y salieron de la casa de los gritos

Unos minutos después llegaron a la gran gárgola que protegía la oficina del director, este dijo la contraseña y todos subieron. Entraron, y el anciano hizo aparecer sillas para todos y a Harry lo sentó en una que estaba cerca de la zulla.

Esto lo aclararemos esta misma noche- dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la chimenea y tirando un poco de Polvos Flu- Ministro de Magia, hola Cornelius, ¿podrías venir en este instante, es un asunto relacionado con Sirius Black.

De repente en la chimenea se encendieron llamas verdes y de ellas salió un caballero un poco bajo, con una túnica color negro y una cara de ya estar cansado.

¿Que sucede Albus?- dijo el ministro mientras Dumbledore le hacia un gesto con la mano para que se girara haber a sus espaldas.- ¡Sirius Black, arréstenlo!

No te lo permitiré Cornelius, porque esta noche además de aparecer Sirius Black, también apareció otro persona- dijo Dumbledore, luego agito su varita y en el medio de la oficina apareció Peter Petigrew.

¡Pero esto es imposible, él esta muerto!- se asombro el ministro

Pues no- dijo Dumbledore con una voz aun calmada- El señor Petigrew es una animago ilegal (una rata para ser más exacto) y se oculto todo este tiempo en la casa de una familia de magos donde sé hacia pasar por su mascota.

Entonces el ministro suspira y se quedo callado un momento.

Esta bien, Sirius Black queda absuelto de todos los cargos contra él- dijo el ministro con desgana- pero tendrá que pagar una fianza por escapar de Azkaban y se le remunerada una suma de 3 millones de galeones. Señor Black, a nombre del ministerio le pedimos disculpas y se le dará la orden de Merlin numero dos por capturar al verdadero traidor.

Excelente, ahora Cornelius te pido que te lleves a Petigrew del castillo para que pueda tener sé respectivo juicio luego sea enviado a Azkaban.

Claro, claro.- dijo el ministro- Buenas noches Albus.

Igualmente

Entonces uno por uno fueron saliendo por la puerta de la oficina del director. Entonces Dumbledore se paro, se acerco a Sirius y le dio un abrazo, este también le correspondió.

Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- dijo Dumbledore mientras se le caía una lagrima y desaparecía en su larga barba plateada.

No te preocupes- dijo Sirius.

Entonces se separaron y Dumbledore se acerco a Harry y le dio un gran abrazo, se separo de él y fue hasta Sirius le dijo algo en el oído y se fue. Sirius se acerco a Harry, lo tomo en brazos y junto con Remus fueron hasta la habitación del ojiverde. Al llegar, Sirius dejo a Harry en la cama sentado, Sirius se sentó junto a el y Remus al otro lado.

Bueno Harry, ¿hay algo que nos quieras preguntar?- dijo Sirius

¿me puedes contar todo sobre ti, mis padres y sobre las bromas que hacian en el colegio?- pregunto Harry


	11. Chapter 11

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Empecemos con la vida de tu mejor padrino, empieza en... - dijo Sirius antes de que escuchara una interrupción de Lupin.

No crees que deberías ir a ducharte, arreglarte un poco y conseguir otra ropa antes de contarle toda tu vida- dijo Lupin- Porque para ser sincero, ¡Sirius apestas!

Entonces Harry y Remus estallaron en risas desconsoladas mientras Sirius ponía una cara de bebe enojado. Después de unos minutos Llego Dumbledore por la puerta, se acerco un poco y hay pararon de reírse.

Veo que hay mucha diversión- dijo Dumbledore y luego se giro hacia Sirius- Te e conseguido un poco de ropa para que te cambies.- Luego se giro hacia Harry- Creo que deberías ir ya a dormir, ya es muy tarde, alrededor de la media noche de hecho.

Pero..- dijo Harry pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando Remus.

Albus tiene razón, ya es muy tarde y con lo que demora Canuto en el baño tendrás hasta las cuatro de la mañana.- dijo Lupin que vio a Harry con una cara de extrañado y Lupin comprendió- Canuto era el apodo de Sirius en el colegio y todavía le decimos hacia. Yo era Lunático y tu padre era Cornamenta.

Bueno Harry, ahora a la cama- dijo Dumbledore

Entonces Harry se puso pijama y se metió a la cama donde no demoro en quedarse dormido. Luego los dos adultos miraron al ojiverde entre las sabanas y después salieron por la puerta.

Bueno, que tal si te quedas en el castillo algunos días- dijo Dumbledore- A Harry le encantaría, además alguien tiene que vigilar a Sirius para que no haga ninguna locura con él.

Es verdad.- dijo Remus- esta bien me quedare.

Excelente, te asignare una habitación junto con Sirius. Así podrán hablar de viejos tiempos.

Entonces, de una habitación salió un hombre enteramente mojado, despeinado y con una toalla que le cubría sus partes intimas. Se acerco a los dos hombres que estaban conversando en medio de una habitación que tenia varias puertas, donde una era la habitación de Harry, otra la de Dumbledore y otras dos de invitados.

Sirius, no te puedes poner una bata.- pregunto Remus

No, tengo mucho calor- dijo Sirius riéndose.

Bueno, tienen dos habitaciones para elegir.- dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces Sirius y Remus entraron a una de las habitaciones seguidos por Dumbledore. Era casi como una casa, tenia dos pisos, en el primero había una pequeña sala de estar, una mesa para comer y una pequeña cocina. En el segundo piso era habitacional, había una sola habitación con dos camas; que tenían doseles y cortinas, eran muy lujosas; y un baño bastante espacioso.

Están geniales, gracias Dumbledore- dijo Sirius emocionado mientras se tiraba en uno de los grandes sillones.

Me alegra. Si necesitan comida, le pueden pedir al cuadro de frutas que esta ahí o pueden ir a la cocina a prepararse algo.- Luego se giro hacia Sirius- En una de los guardarropas de arriba hay ropa para que te cambies. Hasta mañana.

Entonces Dumbledore se abrió la puerta y se fue. Entonces los dos hombres quedaron solos, se miraron un segundo y luego se abrasaron y empezaron a llorar silenciosamente.

Me perdonas por no haberte creído- dijo Remus mientras le corrían las lagrimas.

Claro amigo- dijo Sirius- No te preocupes. Bueno ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de que Harry sea feliz y que sepa todas las hazañas que hizo su padrino.

Si claro, toooodas las hasñas- dijo Remus en un todo sarcástico.

Bueno mejor nos acostamos, mañana quiero levantarme temprano para comprarle unos regalos a Harry- dijo Sirius- ya son 6 regalos que no le e dado y uno de va a ser gratis.

En que estas pensando Canuto- dijo Remus

En nada, nada- dijo Sirius con una mirada maliciosa.

Así los hombres subieron las escaleras y se fueron acostar. Sirius antes de dormirse penso en como se sentía esa cama, en Azkaban tenia que dormir en el piso y era bastante helado y frío. Pero después de unos momentos se quedo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al otro día, Sirius se levanto rápidamente; se fue a duchar, se vistió y comió algo antes de irse. Pero antes del salir de la habitación tomo un Profeta y leyó la primera pagina:

_Sirius Black es inocente_

_El día anterior se encontró con vida, al ahora culpable, Peter Petigrew. Ayer a las doce de la noche se descubrió en la Casa de los Gritos al ex convicto Sirius Black, con Remus J. Lupin y Harry Potter; mas conocido normalmente como _el niño que vivió. _Hoy el culpable a rebelado casi toda la información que necesitamos para que Sirius Black no tuviera ni un cargo contra él. _

_El día de 30 de Julio será el juicio definitivo para enviarlo a Azkaban con cadena perpetua o el beso del Dementor. Ese día estarán en el juicio todo el Wisengamot, los respectivos testigos y el Ministro de Magia._

Luego de leer, se puso un poco triste, per luego penso que se lo merecía por traicionar a sus amigos. Sonrío de nuevo, camino hacia la salida y se fue.

Dos horas, en una de las habitaciones del castillo se despertaba un niño ojiverde, preguntándose si lo que sucedió ayer fue un sueño, entonces se paro, se puso una bata y fue a la habitación de al lado, donde dormía su abuelo. Toco la puerta y como nadie le respondió entro simplemente. Se paro al lado de la cama y empezó a mover a su abuelo.

¿Que sucede Harry? Son las 6 de la mañana- Dijo Dumbledore casi dormido.

Lo que sucedió ayer, ¿No fue un sueño verdad?- Pregunto Harry preocupado.

No Harry.- dijo Dumbledore- Es todo verdad, ahora tienes un padrino que no esta prófugo de la ley.

Gracias abuelo- dijo Harry mientras abrasaba a Dumbledore y este le correspondía el abrazo.

Entonces se soltó del abrazo, y salió de la habitación. Se fue hasta la suya, se acerco a la ventana, vio para afuera un momento y luego se giro. Se asombro de ver a su padrino ahí, sentado en el sillón que había en su habitación, junto con él había una pila de regalos: grandes y chicos, de todos los colores. Entonces su padrino se paro y le dijo.

Felices cumpleaños atrasados, Harry- dijo Canuto mientras lo abrasaba


	12. Chapter 12

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Pero Padrino..-dijo antes de que Canuto lo interrumpiera

No me digas padrino,- dijo Sirius con una falsa cara de enojo.- me haces sentir viejo dime Sirius.

Esta bien, Sirius- Dijo Harry y ahora continuo con su anterior duda - ¿Por qué tantos regalos?

Como pase 6 años en Azkaban, no te puede regalar nada durante esos años así que, estos son tus respectivos regalos de años anteriores,- dijo Sirius antes de que Harry protestara- y no me digas que los devuelva.

Esta bien, así que ¿los puedo abrir ahora?

Claro, quiero ver tu cara cuando veas todo lo que te regale.

Así que tomo el primer regalo, que era alargado y tenia un gran moño rojo. Se sorprendió al ver que era la mejor escoba que había en ese tiempo: Nimbus 2000. Luego abrió otro paquete y vio cuatro peluches: un lobo, un perro y dos ciervos besándose. Después abrió otro y encontró todo un juego de pelotas de Quiddich. Desenvolvió otro y encontró una túnica que era especialmente para jugar Quiddich. Luego de estar media hora desenvolviendo regalos. Se sentó en una silla que había al lado de Canuto. Pero este se paro se puso frente a su ahijado y le dijo.

Todavía hay dos sorpresas mas- dijo Sirius

Luego de decir esto, cerro los ojos y en donde antes había un hombre, ahora había un gran perro negro, con unos grandes ojos azules. Se acerco al chico y le empezó a languetiar la cara, el ojiverde lo acaricio detrás de la cabeza mientras el perro movía la cola, jugaron casi una hora; mientras Harry corría por la habitación el gran perro lo perseguía o Harry se le tiraba en sima y le hacia cosquillas.

Después de una hora y media de estar jugando Sirius se volvió a transformar en humano. Sentó en la orilla de la cama de Harry y se recostó un momento y se paro de nuevo se acerco de nuevo a Harry y le dijo en secreto que lo siguiera. Salieron al pasillo y entraron a la habitación donde Remus todavía dormía. Sirius se acerco a Remus y puso su boca cerca del oído del dormilón y..

¡DESPIERTA, LUNATICO!- grito Sirius

¡AHHH!- grito Remus mientras se caía de la cama y Harry estallaba en carcajadas- Supongo que alguien te esta tratando de matar para que me hallas gritado así- dijo Remus enojado- si no es así, yo mismo te matare.

Me podrías decir donde esta el mapa, se lo quiero regalar a Harry.

Esta en tu gaveta.

Entonces Sirius fue hacía su guardarropa y abrió la primera gaveta de donde saco un viejo y sucio pergamino que estaba muy doblado por algunas orillas. Se acerco a Remus y lo levanto de la cama de un tirón. Remus, resignado, se acerco donde estaba Sirius, al frente Harry.

Bien Harry, te entregaremos una de las armas mas poderosas de los merodeadores- dijo Sirius solemnemente.

¿Un pergamino Viejo?- pregunto Harry mientras Sirius ponía una cara de asombro.

No, Harry- siguió Remus- Este es un mapa, es un mapa de Hogwarts, te muestra cada pasillo, habitación, salón de clases, todo. Hasta los pasadizos que hay ocultos.- Termino Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa- Con esto escapamos de varios profesores que nos iban a atrapar después de hacer una broma, pero de alguna forma Dumbledore siempre lo descubría.

¡Genial!- dijo Harry mientras tomaba el mapa, lo abrió pero solo vio un pergamino en Blanco- No veo nada

Querido e ingenuo Harry- dijo Sirius- Tu crees que lo dejaríamos sin protección mágica, que pasaría si cayera en malas manos. Para abrirlo debes apuntarlo con alguna varita y decir "_Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"._

Entonces tomo la varita de Remus que estaba en la mesita de noche. Apunto el pergamino con la varita y dijo las palabras. Ahora empezaron a salir unas palabras, cuando ya se terminaron decían.

_Los señores Lunatico, Colagusano, _

_Canuto y Cornamenta_

_Le presentan el_

_Mapa del Merodeador_

Al seguir abriendo el mapa salían todos los pasillos de Hogwarts, salía en que punto estaba exactamente la gente, hasta salía su abuelo que estaba en su habitación caminando. También salía Hagrid que estaba en su cabaña, o la Profesora Macgonagal que estaba en el aula de transformaciones.

Bueno, ¿Y que te pareció?- pregunto Sirius

¡Genial, lo más fantástico que he visto en mi vida!- grito emocionado Harry

Estupendo, a propósito, no le puede decir a nadie sobre el mapa, ahora cuando quieras hacer bromas y tengas que escapar sin que te atrapen úsalo - dijo Sirius.- Bueno, ahora es hora de que vayamos a estrenar tu equipo de Quiddich.

¡Siiiii!- grito Harry emocionado

Salió corriendo de la habitación y fue la suya, entro y saco su escoba nueva, su túnica especial y el set de pelotas que le había regalado Sirius. Bajaron y fueron hasta el campo de Quiddich, donde Harry voló con una naturalidad como la de su padre, jugaron a quien atrapaba más rápido la snich y Harry gano.

Así pasaron la mayoría de la tarde, jugando Quiddich, riéndose de las travesuras que hacina los en los viejos tiempos los merodeadores, algunas bromas que hacían a los alumnos de Slytherin. Llego la hora de la comida y se fueron a la habitación de los ex Merodeadores donde estaba la mesa lista para 4 personas. Luego de un momento a otro llego Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa risueña en su rostro, saludo con la mano y sé sentó junto con ellos en la mesa a comer unas deliciosas alas de pollo con arroz y de postre una tarta de calabaza.

Bueno, cuéntenme que hicieron en todo el día- dijo Dumbledore

Primero Sirius me regalo decenas de cosas,- dijo Harry- especialmente de Quiddich; una escoba, una juego de pelotas, una túnica especial, unos peluches que tenían forma de ciervos, perro y lobo y muchas cosas más. Yo creo que esta loco por haberme comprado tantas cosas pero él dice que fue por los cumpleaños en que no me regalo nada.

Que bueno que se hallan divertido- dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía- Ahora tenemos que habla un tema un poco mas serio. El juicio de Petigrew será mañana y me han pedido que los cuatro vallamos a testificar, preferiría que Harry no fuera, pero me han insistido. Así que mañana hay que estar en el ministerio, en la sala de juicios, a las 9:30 de la mañana, así que por favor no se acuesten muy tarde.- Luego se paro, pero antes de irse se giro hacia la mesa- Me gustaría que me acompañaran ahora a mi oficina. Y tu Harry, a dormir

Entonces las dos personas se pararon y llevaron a Harry a su habitación y esperaron a que se acostara a dormir. Luego siguieron al anciano director hacia la oficina, entraron, y se sentaron en las sillas que habían frente al escritorio y Dumbledore se sentó en su gran silla detrás del escritorio.

Sirius, Remus, me gustaría que me hicieras un pequeño favor.- dijo Dumbledore mientras Sirius asentía- Me gustaría que después del juicio llevaran a Harry a la casa de los Weasley, Harry es muy amigo del penúltimo hijo de Molly, Ron. Como saben pasado mañana será su cumpleaños y quisiera que preparáramos algo especial, cumplirá ocho años y quisiera que fuera su mejor cumpleaños, ahora podrán ver mas invitados, y espero contar con tu presencia Remus.

Claro Dumbledore, no faltara, yo lo obligare a venir si es necesario- dijo Sirius con tono de tratando de ponerse serio.


	13. Chapter 13

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó a las 8:00 de la mañana, sabiendo que tenia que ir al ministerio de magia a ir a declarar para que su padrino, Sirius; quedara en libertad y no tuviera que estar escondiéndose de los Aurores que lo perseguían.

Se fue al baño y tomo una ducha, demoro unos 10 minutos, luego regreso a su habitación envuelto en una toalla y sé vistió con un traje muy elegante y se puso una túnica que le había dado su "abuelo" unos meses atrás, y después se tomo un pequeño desayuno que había en una mesa de su habitación.

En la habitación de al lado habían dos hombres que recién se estaban levantando, hicieron casi la mismo rutina que Harry. Luego salieron de la habitación y se toparon con un bostesante Harry (la noche anterior se acostaron alrededor de las 12 de la noche, para los adultos era algo normal, pero no para un niño de 7 años).

Hola, Harry- dijo Sirius.

Hola Sirius, buenos días Tío Remus- dijo Harry

Creo que ya es hora de que me llames solamente Remus.

Esta bien, Remus.

Luego entraron los tres a la oficina del director, lo encontraron sentado en su silla pensando. Se acercaron y se sentaron en tres sillas que habían enfrente del escritorio del director. Esperaron un momento hasta que el director los mira.

Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo el director- supongo que ya todos desayunaron- dijo el director, luego todos asintieron.- Bien, nos iremos por la red flu.- Luego fijo sus ojos azules, por sus lentes de media luna, a Harry- Harry, me gustaría que no vallas, pero me han insistido, cuando estemos ahí te podrías sorprender de lo que veas. Si sucede algo ve donde Remus o Sirius.

Entonces se levanto y las tres personas restantes hicieron lo mismo, el anciano se acerco a la chimenea, tomo un pequeño recipiente con polvos flu, se lo acerco a Remus primero, tomo un puñado, sé metió en la chimenea y dijo "Ministerio de Magia". Luego izo lo mismo con Sirius luego fue Harry y al ultimo Dumbledore

De un momento a otro llegaron al ministerio de magia. El ojiverde salió con dificultad de la chimenea, estaba mareado y lleno de hollín. Al abrir lo ojos se encontró con una gran pasillo lleno de chimeneas, todas con magos saliendo de ellas. Estaban las paredes con cerámicas verdes y grandes pilares que llegaban hasta el techo, y una fuente al final del pasillo que era de un mago y una bruja con otras criaturas mágicas alrededor de ellos.

Ven Harry- dijo Sirius- Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto mejor.

Hay que llegar al octavo piso, hay esta la sala del Wisent Gamot, donde será el juicio.- Dijo Dumbledore

Entonces llegaron al final del gran pasillo donde había un ascensor, se subieron y un joven les pregunto a que piso iban y Dumbledore le respondió octavo. Entonces el ascensor se empezó a mover, pero para abajo, luego fue hacia el lado, luego hacia debajo de nuevo y por fin llegaron. Si Harry había quedado mareado con esto, con esto estaba a punto de vomitar. Luego avanzaron hacia una gran puerta que estaba al frente de ellos, entraron y vieron una gran sala de tribunal, donde estaba el ministro en una tarima principal, y el resto del Wisent Gamot atrás de él.

Buenos días- dijo El ministro- Por favor los testigos en las graderías y el señor Sirius Black en la silla de al medio.

Dijo esto y todos se fueron a sus respectivos puestos. Harry vio a Sirius alejarse de él y le dio mucha pena, tenia miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su padrino.

Bien, este juicio es para comprobar la inocencia del exconvicto, Sirius Black.- dijo un miembro de Wisent Gamot- Señor Black, necesitamos que de su testimonio por favor, sobre la noche en que el que no debe ser nombrado desapareció

Todo empezó el día del 31 de Octubre, yo estaba en casa de los Potter...

FLASH BACK

James, creo que deberías cambiar de guardián secreto- dijo Sirius con un tono de preocupación- Es mas que obvio que el guardián soy yo, Voldemort ya debe estar tras de mí.

¿Y que propones Canuto?- pregunto James

Poner a Petter, nadie se lo va a imaginar que es el, como es el mas débil de los tres, va a ser mas difícil que los encuentren.

Creo que tienes razón, lo llamaremos.

FIN FLASK BACK

Después de eso, James llamo a Petter y le dijo que quería que fuese el guardián secreto y el acepto. Esa noche yo me quede con la preocupación y fui a verificar que todo estuviera bien, pero lo que vi nunca me lo pude imaginar: La casa estaba en ruinas totalmente. Me acerque a la casa para ver si había algún sobreviviente y me encontré con Harry entremedio de los escombros con solo con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Luego apareció Hagrid y me dijo que Dumbledore lo iba a dejar en la casa de sus tíos muggles, le entregue a Harry y después me fui a buscar al traidor de Petter, y lo encontré en una calle de Londres muggle...

FLACH BACK

Petter, ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?- dijo Sirius

¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tu Sirius, vender a Lily y a James al "que no debe ser nombrado"?- Grito Petter

¿Qué?

FIN FLASH BACK

- En ese momento Petter abrió la calle con un poderoso hechizo de magia negra, mato a todos esos muggles, luego se convirtió en rata (ya que es un animago ilegal) y se fue donde las demás ratas en las alcantarillas. Después llegaron los Aurores y bueno, el resto de la historia ya lo saben.

Gracias señor Black, puede ir a sentarse en las graderías, ahora que venga por favor el Señor Harry Potter.

Anda Harry- le dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces Harry se paro, se bajo de las graderías y se fue a sentar en la silla donde había estado antes su padrino.

Nos puedes contar lo que paso cuando el Señor Sirius Black apareció.

Si- dijo Harry, respiro hondo y empezó a narrar- La noche en que Sirius apareció, yo estaba en las cocinas del castillo con mi abuelo- en esa parte todos los miraron extrañados- el profesor Dumbledore, es que yo le digo abuelo- aclaro al ver las caras de los presentes.- Cuando llegue a la cocina note que se me había caído el broche del escudo de Hogwarts que me había regalado mi abuelo, entonces salí al pasillo para buscarlo y ahí me lo encontré, estaba muy sucio y apestaba. Luego me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la casa de los gritos que esta en Hogsmeade. Al rato desperté y me empezó a hablar, yo estaba muy asustado porque pense que me quería matar, pero no era así. Me dijo que había sido amigo de mis papas y que el que los había traicionado era un hombre llamado Petter Petigruew. Luego apareció Remus y empezó a discutir con Sirius. Luego izo algo con la varita a una rata que traía consigo y apareció Petter. Sirius y Remus lo hicieron confesar, luego de repente llego mi abuelo con muchos Aurores y nos llevaron a todos al castillo

Gracias Harry, ahora puedes volver a tu lugar- Dijo el ministro.

Entonces Harry se paro y se fue de nuevo a sentar en las graderías con su abuelo, Sirius y Remus. Y todos lo abrasaron.

Bueno ahora que emos confirmado los hechos, les pido por favor que traigan al Señor Petter Petigruew. Para decirle su sentencia.

Al decir esto aparecieron don guardias por la puerta arrastrando un cuerpo que estaba temblando como loco. Luego lo pusieron en la silla y mágicamente esta lo amarro con unas gruesas cadenas.

Señor Petigruew, esta corte lo encuentra culpable de todos los crímenes que ha hecho, su sentencia será cadena perpetua en Azkaban. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

Fue todo la maldición Imperius. Yo yo yo no quería...- Empezó a gritar pero de repente una decena de rayos rojos lo atacaron y se desmayo

Gracias por su presencia, ya pueden irse.- Dijo el Ministro

De nada Cornelius, cuando quieras

Y al decir esto los cuatro personas se retiraron del gran salón y se fueron caminando de vuelta por el pasillo hacia la chimenea por donde llegaron. Luego se fueron uno por uno hasta que estuvieron todos el despacho del director del colegio.


	14. Chapter 14

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Después de que estuvieron todos en la oficina del director, se formo un silencio incomodo.

Bueno, basta de esas caras largas- dijo Dumbledore, viendo a todos un poco tristes- Harry, ¿que tal si le envías una lechuza a tu amigo Ron, para que puedan juntarse hoy?

¡Claro!- dijo Harry emocionado, entonces salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Entonces los tres adultos se quedaron solos. Se percataron de que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y empezaron a planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

Bueno, yo ya prepare todo para que Harry se quedara en la Madriguera hasta mañana en la mañana y también tengo listo a los invitados. - dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius y Remus

Yo ya prepare la comida para mañana, y el lugar lo empezaremos a decorar un rato mas tarde- dijo Remus. Y luego se dirigió a Sirius- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a preparar tu?

Pero como no te acuerdas Lunatico, me sorprende viniendo de ti- dijo Sirius- Yo me voy a preocupar del entretenimiento, tengo todo listo me falta confirmar a un grupo de amigos para que vengan mañana.

Esta bien, pero nada peligroso, Sirius- dijo Dumbledore

A propósito de mañana, necesito ir al callejón Diagon a comprarle un regalo a Harry- dijo Sirius.

Ve, Sirius- dijo Remus- acuérdate que solo hace 2 horas que te declararon inocente, la noticia no sé a esparcido mucho aun.

Es verdad, anda con cautela.

Entonces se levanto de la silla y se fue corriendo hasta que se perdió de vista. Pero antes de que Remus también se parara para irse le dijo al director.

Le apuesto 10 galeones a que le trae unos 30 regalos mañana- dijo Remus

Bueno, sí quieres hacerlos una apuesta, bien- dijo Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa malvada- yo apuesto también 10 galeones, pero a que le trae menos de 30 regalos.

Bien- dijo Remus, entonces se levanto y le dio la mano al director para hacer la apuesta oficial, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

El resto del día paso, tranquilo nadie mencionaba el cumpleaños de Harry para que la sorpresa funcionara, pero de vez en cuando le tuvieron que dar un codazo a Sirius para que no le dijera nada a Harry.

Dumbledore estaba revisando, otra vez, la lista de invitados en su oficina, cuando entro un muy apurado Harry con una carta en la mano y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Abuelo, Abuelo!- dijo Harry para llamar la atención de Dumbledore

¿Qué sucede, Harry?- dijo Dumbledore mientras guardaba la lista de invitados.

¿Me puedes ir a dejar a la casa de Ron?- dijo Harry- y también me a invitado a ir a quedarme a dormir halla, ¿puedo?

Claro Harry, ve a preparar tus cosas, te iré a dejar cuando estés listo.

Gracias abuelo.- Entonces le dio un abraso a su abuelo y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación

Al llegar allá, tomo su mochila y hecho un cambio de ropa para mañana, unos útiles de aseo y su snich. Luego tomo su escoba, una capa y se fue de vuelta a la oficina de su abuelo. Al llegar ahí vio a un hombre de cabello negro grasiento, cara pálida y una capa negra. Ya había visto a ese hombre antes, trabajaba en el colegio como profesor, pero nunca salía de su habitación que estaba en las mazmorras. Entonces el hombre salió de la oficina y sin mirar a Harry desapareció por la escalera de caracol. Luego Harry entro, le dijo a su abuelo que estaba listo y ambos se fueron por red flu hacia la Madriguera. Al llegar allá los recibió la señora Weasley.

Hola, Harry. Hola profesor Dumbledore- dijo la señora Weasley

Hola, Molly- dijo Dumbledore

Hola, señora Weasley- dijo Harry- ¿Puedo ir a buscar a Ron?

Claro, cariño, esta en su habitación.

Gracias- dijo Harry, luego se giro a su abuelo y le dijo- Gracias por traerme abuelo.

De nada Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Mañana por la mañana vendré a buscarte

Entonces Harry entro a la casa y subió muy rápido las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Ron. Al tocar escucho un "pase" y entro. Ahí se encontró a Ron leyendo una revista de Quiddich.

¡Ron!- dijo Harry

¡Harry!- dijo Ron- ¿Cómo estas amigo?

Bien, ¿y tu?- pregunto devuelta Harry

Bien- dejo Ron- y cuéntame que has hecho estos días

Bueno, ¿te acuerdas del prófugo que se escapo de Azkaban?-

Si- respondió Ron

Resulta que es mi padrino, era el mejor amigo de mis padres.

Pero supuestamente no te quería matar

Si, pero era todo una confusión, el que mato a esos muggles fue Petter Petigruew, y además el se izo pasar por muerto. Por eso es que acusaron a Sirius, además solo quedo de él su dedo, así que quien iba a sospechar de él.

Que historia mas entretenida- dijo Ron- Oye, ¿ qué te parece si ahora vamos a jugar Quiddich?, ¿Trajiste tu escoba?

Claro, y también traje mi snich- dijo Harry

Entonces ambos se pararon de la cama, tomaron sus escobas y se fueron al gran patio que estaba detrás de la Madriguera a jugar Quiddich. El juego iba muy a par, pero siempre era Harry al final quien atrapaba la snich. Así pasaron la mayoría del día, pero cuando ya se oscureció, fueron a la habitación de Ron a ponerse sus ropas para dormir, pero antes jugaron un partido de ajedrez mágico, que ahí si que Ron gano con mucha ventaja


	15. Chapter 15

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Harry durmió muy bien esa noche, había tenido un día espectacular en la Madriguera, jugando Quiddich, ajedrez mágico, además siempre creía que la señora Weasley le quería dar mas comida de la que podía comer, mas de 100 veces le había dicho que estaba muy delgado y como no podía protestas se tenia que comer todo.

Al día siguiente se despertó pensando en que se le olvido algo, no podía recordarlo, sabia que era algo importante; ¿pero que?. Se despertó un poco antes que Ron, a sí que aprovecho de vestiré y preparar su baúl ya que lo iba a ir a buscar pronto su abuelo. Después se acerco a la cama de Ron y lo movio para que se despertara.

Ron, despierta- dijo Harry.

No, déjame dormir unas horas mas- dijo Ron metiéndose mas al fondo en la cama

Entonces Harry salió de la habitación, llego al cuarto del hermano mayor de Ron, Bill, y toco la puerta. Escucho un pase y entro.

Buenos días, Harry- Dijo Bill desde su cama

Buenos días- dijo Harry- ¿Bill?

Sí, Harry- dijo Bill

¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- Dijo Harry, y después Bill izo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza- ¿Me ayudas a levantar "sutilmente" a Ron, con magia?

Claro Harry.

Entonces los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación hasta el cuarto de hombre más joven de los hermanos Weasley. Llegaron y vieron a Ron todavía durmiendo plácidamente. Entonces Bill saco su varita, se acerco sigilosamente a la cama de Ron y grito: ¡_Aguamenti! ._Y salió de la punta de la varita un gran chorro de agua.

AHAHAHAHA- grito Ron

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se reían Bill y Harry

No fue gracioso- dijo furioso Ron que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza.

¿A no?- dijo Harry- Gracias Bill, ahora no creo que Ron quiera dormir unas horas más.

De nada, Harry- Entonces salió de la pieza

Bueno, levántate Ron, es hora de desayunar y yo me voy en un rato mas.

Esta bien- y al decir esto se fue a duchar.

Al estar los dos listos bajaron y la señora Weasley ya les tenia listo el desayuno, y además de ella estaba sentado en la mesa..

¡Sirius!- dijo y se lanzo a los brazos de su padrino..

Hola, pequeñajo- dijo Sirius mientras le desordenada el pelo al ojiverde

Pense que vendría mi abuelo a buscarme- dijo Harry mientras de sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

Es que le salió algo de ultimo momento y me mando a mí- dijo Sirius.- Bueno, ¿tienes todo listo?

Si, pero tengo hambre- dijo Harry

Te comprare algo en el camino, necesito que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas.

Bueno- dijo Harry- voy a buscar mi baúl.

Entonces subió a la habitación y saco su baúl de debajo de la cama, bajo y encontró a su padrino en la puerta. Le paso el baúl a Sirius y el lo mando a Hogwarts con magia. Luego ambos salieron de la casa hasta afuera de sus terrenos, Harry le agarro el brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

Al aparecer Harry noto que estaban en el Caldero Chorreante, pasaron rápido por el bar y luego llegaron al Callejón Diagon. Fueron a la tienda de pociones, al emporio de las lechuzas, donde Madam Malkin. Así pasaron hasta que llego el medio día.

.- Bueno, Harry- dijo Sirius- Ya compre todo lo que necesitaba y también lo que me pidió Monny. ¿Qué tal si regresamos al castillo y jugamos Quiddich?

Claro- dijo el ojiverde

Entonces se agarro del brazo de su padrino y ambos desaparecieron del Callejón Diagon. Después de sentir que pasaban por un delgado tuvo ambos aparecieron en el cuarto de Harry.

Busca tu escoba y nos vemos en el campo de Quiddich- dijo Sirius antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

¡Esta bien!- grito Harry para que su padrino escuchara

Entonces fue corriendo hacia su armario, saco su escoba y su snich y salo de la habitación. Se fue corriendo por el pasillo, bajo por las escaleras, recorrió mas pasillos hasta que por fin llego a la entrada del castillo. Fue corriendo por los terrenos hasta que llego al campo de Quiddich. Al entrar se escucho una gran explosión y un:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Gritaron todos los que estaban ahí.

El campo de Quiddich estaba totalmente decorado: habían globos, serpentinas, chayas, fuegos artificiales, una gran mesa llena de sus dulces favoritos con un gran pastel que decía _Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry _y un Cartel que decía lo mismo. Además que en campo estaban todas las personas que estimaba: Los Weasley (Bill, Charlie, Percie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny y los señores Weasley), Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Macgonagal y algunos estudiantes del colegio que se habían hecho amigos de él).

Gracias gracias gracias- dijo Harry mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su abuelo- Nunca me lo imagina, de hecho se me había olvidado que era hoy.

Esa era la idea- dijo Dumbledore- hacer que se olvidara.

Bueno, es hora de abrir los regalos, primero el mío- dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba un paquete pequeño. Harry lo abrió y se sorprendió.

Nooo, es una miniatura exacta de tu moto.- Mientras la miraba de reojo.

¿Eso crees, no?

Entonces tomo la moto de las manos de Harry, la dejo en el piso y con un movimiento de varita esta se empezó a agrandar hasta que llego a al porte de un niño de 8 años. Harry la miro de una forma que casi se le salen los ojos y la boca casi le llegaba al piso.

-¿No es cierto?- dijo Harry mientras se subía a la moto.

-¿Te gusta?, me costo un poco conseguirla, pero valió la pena.- dijo Sirius- Además va creciendo respecto a la edad.

-SIRIUS, COMO SE TE OCURRE REGALARLE UNA MOTO A UN NIÑO DE 8 AÑOS- grito la señora Wealey

-Tranquila, Molly- dijo Sirius- conmigo como profesor nunca le pasara nada.

-Esta bien, pero al primer accidente se va- dijo amenasadoramente la señora Weasley

-Si Molly, lo que tu digas Molly- djo Sirius un pequeño sarcasmo en su voz

-Gracias Sirius- dijo Harry abrasando a Sirius

-Luego te enseñare a conducirla.

Ahora toca mi regalo- dijo Dumbledore- Creo que va a superar al tuyo Sirius.

Entonces le paso a Harry una caja como del porte de su cabeza, la abrió y encontró un pequeño ciervo, lo observo por unos segundos, luego vio la caja y encontró una nota que decía _mueve la cornamenta_, lo izo y apareció algo que nunca se imagino eran diferentes fotos mágicas de sus padres: en el colegio, en Hogsmeade, o en la casa del Valle Godric. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y le dio un gran abrazo a su abuelo

Gracias, abuelo. Lo guardare con mucho cariño

De nada, Harry- dijo Dumbledore

Bueno, ahora me toca a mi- dijo Remus entregándole su regalo, al abrirlo vio un libro que estaba interesado en leer hace mucho tiempo. El titulo era _Defensa y Ataque._- Tuve que hacer un par de favores pero logre conseguirlo.

Gracias Remus- dijo Harry mientras lo abrasaba.

Ahora a mi regalo- dijo Ron entregándole a Harry una caja que contenía una Quaffle autografiada por los Chudley Cannons

Gracias Ron, es genial- dijo Harry- debió costarte mucho conseguirla.

De nada, solo le cobre un favor a un amigo

Los demás regalos eran: de la profesora Macgonagal era un libro llamado _Transformaciones básicas, _y la otra mayoría de alumnos que vinieron al cumpleaños le regalaron dulces. Pero cuando ya iban a sentarse a la mesa Sirius los izo llamar carraspeando.

Mi regalo todavía no termina- dijo Sirius, luego toco un silbato y aparecieron de la nada, unas 14 personas con diferentes uniformes, y eran...

¡Los Chudley Cannons y las Arpías de Holyhead¡- grito Ron.

¡¿Pero como?- grito Harry con una gran sonrisa en la cara le pregunto a su padrino

Los capitanes de los dos equipos eran viejos amigos míos y les pedí un pequeño favor

Entonces empezó el partido, primero las Arpías tenían la Quaffle, anotaron un tanto, los Cannons se la quitaron, fueron asía la otra portería, pero no pudieron anotar, el guardián de las Arpías era muy bueno. Los niños y Sirius gritaban emocionados el partido iba muy igual, los dos equipos eran excelentes. Pero al final ganaron las arpías pero la snich la agarro el guardián de los Chudley Cannons.

Después del partido fueron todos a la mesa que estaba llena de dulces, especialmente de los que le gustaban a Harry. Había sumo de calabaza, pastel de calabaza, varitas de regaliz, grageas de todos los sabores y muchos dulces de limón; en general estaba la mayoría de los dulces de la tienda Honeydukes de Hogsmeade.

Alrededor de las 7 de la tarde todos se empezaron a ir, hasta que solo quedaron Harry, Ron (que se quedaría a dormir), el profesor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y la Profesora Macgonagal. Después de terminar de limpiar Harry se fue con Ron a su habitación.

Fue uno de los mejores día de mi vida- dijo Harry mientras se tiraba a su cama.

Tienes que usar mi regalo- dijo Ron mientras lanzaba a Quaffle al aire.

Claro mañana jugaremos Quiddich.

Y después de eso ambos se fueron a dormir, Harry se recostó en su cama y Ron en el saco de dormir que había traído. Pero Harry no se durmió hasta pasados unos minutos, estaba debajo de sus sabanas mientras veía las fotos de sus padres, hasta que los párpados no lo dejaron seguir despierto


	16. Chapter 16

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Cuando se despertó el día siguiente, miro hacia la cama de al lado y vio que Ron aun seguía durmiendo, así que se levanto y fue hasta la oficina de su "abuelo". Toco primero la puerta de su oficina y escucho la voz de su abuelo diciendo "pase". Entonces abrió la puerta y vio a Dumbledore ya vestido.

- Hola, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- ven siéntate

- Hola, abuelo- dijo respondiéndole y sentándose- Gracias

- ¿Un caramelo de limón?- dijo Dumbledore mientras le ofrecía una vasija con pequeños caramelos

- ¿No es muy temprano para dulces?- dijo Harry pero igual tomando uno.

- No- dijo Dumbledore mientras le quitaba el envoltorio a uno y se lo comía. Harry hizo lo mismo.- ¿Ron todavía no despierta?

- No, lo deje dormir, además son solo las 10:30.- dijo Harry.- Creo que voy a ir a despertar a Sirius.

- Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore- hasta luego

Entonces Harry se paro, camino asía la puerta y se fue. Luego subió hasta el piso donde estaban las habitaciones y entro a la de Sirius. La habitación del animago estaba muy desordenada, había ropa tirada en el piso, papeles de dulces por doquier, etc. Luego de mirar un poco se acerco a la cama de su padrino.

- Sirius- dijo Harry mientras lo movía.- Sirius

- Un minuto mas, son solo las 8:20- dijo Sirius entre sueños- y Macgonagal no nos castigara si llego una vez mas su clase, con todas las del año.

- ¿Ehhh?- se pregunto Harry- Sirius, despierta vamos a jugar Quiddich.

- No, tengo sueño- dijo de nuevo entre sueños.

Entonces después se haberse medio rendido (porque tenia un pequeño AS bajo la manga) fue hacia la cama de Remus, lo movió un poco y se despertó al instante.

- Buenos días Harry- dijo Remus.

- Buenos días- respondió- me podrías ayudar a levantar a Sirius de tu forma especial.

- Claro- respondió Lunático con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces el castaño se levanto, se acerco a la cama de su mejor amigo, puso su boca cerca de su oído y entonces.

- ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK, LEVANTATE EN ESTE INSTANTE O NO VUELVES ENTRAR A MI CLASE!- grito Remus imitando a la profesora Macgonagal.

- Si profesora, en seguida.

Entonces Sirius se levanto de un salto de la cama a tropezones, y se fue corriendo hacia el baño. Luego, al darse cuenta que era una broma, salio del baño con su cabello mojado y vio que Harry y Remus estaban en el suelo por la risa.

- Muy gracioso, me parto de risa- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- Ya es como la décima vez que me haces esto desde que estamos aquí.

- Bueno, Sirius, no te enojes- dijo Harry con cara de cachorrito.

- Bueno, esta bien.

- Ya, ahora vistote y vamos a desayunar- dijo Remus

- Iré a despertar a Ron.

Entonces el ojiverde salio de la pieza, después de despedirse de los merodeadores, y fue hacia su habitación. Cuando estaba en el pasillo cinto un pinchazo en la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, luego se fue agrandando mas, el dolor, tanto que cerro los ojos y se vio obligado a sentarse en el piso. Luego todo se volvió negro, pero de repente vio una imagen en su cabeza. Era un hombre con una capucha, y una mascara con forma de cráneo. Él estaba en una gran sala y en el medio había un libro muy antiguo. Entonces el hombre dijo algo:

- Ahora si regresara el Señor Tenebroso

Luego todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo, al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio. Rodeado de Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron y la enfermera.

- Por fin despiertas, Harry- dijo Dumbledore- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien- dijo algo confundido.- ¿Pero que me pasó?

- Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber- dijo Sirius mientras le ponía a Harry su mano en la frente.

- No estoy seguro- dijo Harry- pero recuerdo que antes de desmayarme me empezó a doler la cicatriz y después todo se volvió negro. Después tuve un sueño muy extraño, había un hombre con una capucha negra y una mascara en forma de cráneo, estaba en un habitación grande y en el centro de ella había un libro muy viejo. Y de repente dijo: _Ahora regresara el Señor Tenebroso._ Y después desperté aquí.

- ¿Seguro que dijo eso?- dijo Sirius con un tono de preocupación

- Si, ¿Pero quien es el Señor Tenebroso?

- Es uno de los nombres que se le daba a Lord Voldemort.- dijo Dumbledore- Pero no te preocupes, Harry. Debe haber sido solo un mal sueño

- Bueno, ahora no podemos hacer nada mas- dijo Remus- Creo que deberías descansar.

- Si, seria lo mejor- continuo Dumbledore

- No, estoy bien- replico Harry- Además quiero que Sirius me enseñe a usar la moto.

- Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore- Pero un desmayo mas y te quedas todo el día en cama.

- Si, vamos Ron, tu también tienes que aprender a conducirla.

- Siii.- celebro Ron

Entonces Harry se levanto de la cama y junto con Ron salieron de la enfermería. Cunado los adultos quedaron solos se miraron con una cara de preocupación, si lo del sueño del Harry era verdad tendrían muchos problemas.

- Escuchen- dijo Dumbledore- tenemos que empezar a investigar, si esto resulta ser cierto tendremos que tomar medidas. Necesito que busquemos en mi biblioteca privada todos los libros que hablen de métodos oscuros para resucitar. Empezaremos mañana, ahora le daremos el día a Harry, ahora le mandare una lechuza a Molly para que pase el día ahí mañana. Y también llamare a llamar a algunos de los del viejo grupo, para que vigilen a algunos de los "exmortifagos". Yo creo que tendríamos que empezar con Lucius Malfoy.

- No será un poco exagerado- dijo Sirius.

- Prefiero prevenir. Pero si no hay motivo de preocuparnos después de investigar, no seguiremos con esto.

- Bueno.- dijo Remus- Oye Sirius, ¿Harry no esta esperando a que le enseñes andar en la moto?

- A verdad, mejor voy antes de que se parta un hueso. Adiós.

Entonces Sirius salio corriendo de la enfermería hacia los terrenos del colegio. Cuando llego vio a Harry con la moto ya encendida, y a punto de acelerar.

- ¡Harry!- grito Sirius

Entonces Harry y Ron giraron, y vieron a Sirius llegar de golpe delante de ellos. Y entonces le quito las llaves.

- No la conducirás hasta que yo te enseñe.-. dijo Sirius- Bueno que empiece la lección.

Entonces empezó a enseñarles, a ambos, los botones, palancas y domases de la moto. Después de media hora para que se aprendieron para que servia cada cosa, era la hora de subirse a ella. Harry empezó, se subió a la moto, metió la llave y empezó a girar el acelerador a la moto. Comenzó a avanzar de a poco por el pasto, luego empezó a acelerar hasta que la moto se elevo, unos centímetros, medio metro, metro y medio, Tres metros hasta que llego a unos 6 metros.

- UUUUUUH.- grito Harry a los 4 vientos

- ¡Eso Harry, igual a tu padrino!- dijo Sirius hinchado de orgullo

Luego le toco a Ron, a el le costo un poco mas, pero al final lo logro. Cuando estaba en el aire, rehecho, casi se cayo, pero si no se agarra del manubrio de la moto, se hubiera roto el cuello. Al final cuando se cansaron de volar, entraron al castillo para la comida: había unas ricas papas orneadas con huevo, a Ron casi se le cae la baba. Después como a las 9:30 de la noche llego el señor Weasley a buscar a Ron.

- Que tal si vamos a jugar ajedrez mágico- dijo Remus

- Bueno, vamos.- dijo Harry, que en ese momento estaban caminando hacia sus dormitorios.

Después de un acalorado juego de ajedrez en que Sirius se enojo mucho porque perdió contra Harry, y además termino en una pelea de cojines; todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero antes se acerco a la habitación de su abuelo para desearle, fue entonces cuando escucho: _Severus, tenemos que ver a Tom no le vuelva a hacer daño a Harry. _Entonces al escuchar esto se fue corriendo a su cuarto, se metió a la cama pero no pudo que darse dormido hasta hora y media después, porque estaba meditando en las palabras de Dumbledore


	17. Chapter 17

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Los siguientes días estuvieron un poco aburridos para Harry. La mañana siguiente al accidente Ron se fue de regreso a la Madriguera y no hubo ninguna forma de convencer a su abuelo de que lo dejara irse con el y mas encima no dio razones. Estuvo todo el día vagando por el castillo pensando en porque su abuelo no lo había dejado ir, tuvo la pequeña impresión que tenia algo que ver con Voldemort y con el libro con el que soñó el día que se desmayo. Había escuchado mucho su nombre en varias conversaciones que había escuchado "accidentalmente" detrás de puertas. En una de ellas descubrió que el libro con el que había soñado se llamaba el Libro de los Antepasados, pero no había podido descubrir nada mas ya que cada vez que seguía escuchando la conversación alguien lo descubría.

Era por eso que ahora estaba en un mini castigo, no podía salir del castillo en una semana. Mas de una ves estuvo a punto de desobedecer a su abuelo por culpa de Sirius que le decía que fuera a jugar Quiddich mientras Dumbledore no estaba, pero gracias a Remus no se expuso a otro castigo además que siempre que desobedecía a su abuelo el se enteraba.

Cuando todavía faltaban 2 días para que se terminara el castigo, Dumbledore dejo que Harry invitara a Ron, para que no estuviera todo el día asiendo las mismas cosas. Cuando llego Ron lo llevo en seguida a su cuarto, para poder contarle sin interrupciones lo que había escuchado en las conversaciones. Después de contarle Ron estaba casi temblando de miedo, le aterrorizaba Voldemort pero estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Harry en lo que quisiera.

- Quiero que me ayudes a buscar información sobre el libro de los antepasados, tenemos que saber para que lo quiere Voldemort.

- Puedes no decir su nombre.- dijo Ron aterrorizado

- Ron, tienes que dejar de tenerle miedo, es solo un nombre.

- Si, pero el nombre del mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos.

- Bueno, ya.- dijo Harry tranquilizando a Ron- ¿me vas a ayudar?

- Claro, ¿vamos a la biblioteca entonces?

- Si, pero aguarda, voy a buscar algo.

Después de eso ambos chicos salieron de la habitación hacia la biblioteca, entraron y dieron un gran suspiro, la biblioteca era enorme y la sección de libros más antiguos no era exactamente muy pequeña.

Se quedaron allí por horas, hasta de que de repente Ron encontró el nombre del libro que buscaban en una enciclopedia sobre magia antigua. Era un libro sumamente antiguo casi las hojas se rompían con solo tocarlas.

- Bien Ron, veamos- dijo Harry y entonces empezó a leer- _El libro de los Antepasados es uno de los pocos ejemplares que escribió el propio Slytherin, se cree que es un libro lleno de hechizos oscuros.._

- ¿Eso es lo único que dice?

- Si, no tenemos nada de información.- dijo Harry, pero de repente se le ilumino el rostro- Ron, sígueme.

Entonces los tomo del brazo y lo hizo correr detrás suyo hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta hecha de hierro y con un gran cantado cerrándola.

- ¿Quieres entrar en la sección prohibida?

- Claro, es el único lugar donde encontraremos mas información sobre el libro- dijo Harry- pero no se como vamos a abrir el candado, se ve que no contiene ningún hechizo, pero no tengo la llave y mi abuelo no me la va a pasar.

- Creo que yo se como- dijo Ron- Fred y George me enseñaron, es muy útil cuando están en la casa castigados y quieren sacar las escobas e ir al pueblo.

Entonces saco una orquilla de su boldillo, se acerco a la puerta y introdujo la orquilla en el hoyo del candado, la movió varias veces hasta que por fin el candado cedió y se abrió. Ron iba a abriendo la puerta cuando Harry lo detuvo.

- Espero, primeros pongámonos mi capa invisible encima por si alguien mas entra- dijo esto y depuse saco la antigua capa y se la puso a Ron y a él.

Al entrar encontraron todo tipo de cosas, no solo libros, algunos objetos parecían artefactos oscuros, así que prefirieron no acercárseles, fueron hacia la sección de libros oscuros hasta que encontraron uno que decía "_Ejemplares de Slytherin" _, lo abrieron y Ron casi se desmaya al ver las fotos en movimiento de los efectos de maldiciones creadas por Slytherin. Revisaron el libro hasta que encontraron la pagina donde se halaba de el libro que buscaban.

- Por fin- dijo Ron.

- Si- dijo Harry entonces empezó a leer- _Este es uno de los libros mas peligroso que existen, en las manos de un mago oscuro seria una gran arma ya que en el salen métodos de asesinato, destrucción y muertes mas peligrosas que las propias maldiciones imperdonables. También dice la leyenda que se puede encontrar métodos de resucitaciones oscuras, pero dicen que es tan peligroso y que se necesitan cosas casi imposibles de encontrar que el que lo intentara tendría que estar sumamente loco. El paradero de este libro es desconocido hoy en día pero se cree que lo puede tener una familia de magos que practiquen las artes oscuras y que crean que por lo que peleo Slytherin aya estado bien.._

- Esto es grave- dijo Ron

- Si, alguien esta tratando de resucitar a Voldemort, entonces tenemos que…- iba a terminar pero escucho un ruido por la puerta- Ron rápido metámonos debajo de la capa.

Entonces dos hombres se estaban acercando a la misma estantería que en la que estaban ellos. Era un hombre con cabello negro hasta los hombres y ojos grises y otro hombre con el cabello café claro y ojos color miel.

- ¿Crees que sea cierto lo que sospecha Dumbledore, Lunático?- dijo Canuto

- Espero que no, pero siempre hemos sabido que las conjeturas de Dumbledore terminan siendo ciertas, además por eso mas que nunca quiere proteger a Harry.- dijo Remus- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para que Harry estuviera seguro.

- A mi también me preocupa,- dijo Sirius-. Le jure a James cuidarlo con mi vida. No me perdonaría si le pasara algo, además…

Mientras hablaban se iban acercando a los muchachos, así que Harry y Ron tuvieron que irse para que no notaran que estaban ahí. Al salir se fueron directo a la habitación de Harry, tenían que averiguar mas sobre el libro y evitar que Voldemort resucite.

En ese mismo momento en un oscuro castillo al norte de Inglaterra un grupo de encapuchados y con mascaras en forma de calaveras, estaban reunidos alrededor de una gran y larga mesa, todos dirigidos por un hombre cuya cara estaba al descubierta: era pálido, con rostro serio y con un largo cabello rubio. Entonces empezó a enumerar de un libro:

- Tenemos casi todos los ingredientes para el hechizo, el cabello de unicornio azul, veneno de acromantula, pluma de fénix negro y el cabello de veela lo tenemos. Las escamas de basiliscos te las encargo a ti Avery, el caldero de plata oscura lo buscaras tu Nott y ahora solo falta la sangre del enemigo, pero tenemos que ver la forma de cómo capturar al chico Potter.

- Después de esto nuestro señor volverá, los sangre sucia morirán y recuperaremos el control del mundo mágico!- dijo el Mortifago a su lado

- ¡POR LORD VOLDEMORT!- grito rubio el y todos los demás alzaron sus copas y repitieron.

En otro lugar un hombre con larga barba y con unos lentes de media luna, estaba hablando con una joven de ojos azules, cabello negro y cara pálida, en una pequeña casa cerca de un acantilado.

- Necesito que te infiltres en los Mortifagos y que consigas ese libro para destruirlo.- dijo Dumbledore- Es sumamente importante que los Mortifagos no logren su objetivo, seria desastroso , no podemos permitir a Voldemort devuelta

- Esta bien, pero me de veras una tremenda- dijo la mujer.

- Ya lo se.- respondió el anciano.

- También debemos ver como decirle a Harry la verdad, me encantaría acercarme a el después de tantos años.

- Todo a su tiempo, se que lo quieres ver, pero debes pensar que el primero se enojara mucho contigo y conmigo por ocultarles la verdad, sin mencionar a Sirius que le hicimos jurar que no le diría nada hasta que estuviera preparado.

- Espero que lo tome bien, y que me acepte.

- Tranquila, lo hará, es un buen niño.- dijo Dumbledore mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la chimenea- Adiós

Después de decir esto, se acerco a la chimenea, lanzo polvos flu y dijo "_Hogwarts_" y entonces desapareció en un montón de llamas, para volver a aparecer en su oficina donde lo esperaba un hombre pálido, con nariz ganchuda, pelo grasiento y túnica negra.

- Esta todo listo, Severus- dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en su gran silla- la segunda espía esta lista, recuerda que tienes que ayudarla y confiar en ella.

- Lo se, Albus- dijo Snape- Pero todavía no termino de confiar en ella, recuerda que se fue por muchos años y nadie sabe porque.

- Yo lo se- dijo Dumbledore- Pero le juro no decirle a nadie, cuando llegue el momento revelara el porque de su ausencia.- Después de estar unos segundo en silencio el director volvió a hablar- Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, lo único que nos queda hacer es esperar. Si me disculpas, quiero ir a ver a Harry, ademas que ya es muy tarde y no se quedara dormido hasta que me vea.

Entonces ambos hombre salieron de la oficina, Snape se dirigió a las escaleras donde desapareció detrás de la gárgola y Dumbledore fue hacia el cuarto de su "nieto". Al entrar encontró a Harry y a Ron jugando ajedrez mágico, al parecer Harry había mejorado mucho pero todavía no le podía ganar a Ron.

- Buenas noches, Harry, Ron- dijo Dumbledore

- Buenas noches-dijeron ambos jóvenes. Entonces Ron hablo- Estoy a punto de ganarte de nuevo.

- Harry, mueve el alfil a G5- sugirió Dumbledore. Harry lo hizo y su alfil derroto a la reina de Ron.

- Gracias abuelo- dijo Harry

- Eso no es justo- dijo Ron enojado- Aunque una vez que me ganes no le ara daño a nadie.

- Bueno Ron es hora de que te valla a dejar, tu madre me dijo que a las 10 te enviara por Red Flu a la Madriguera.

- Bueno- dijo Ron.- Voy a recoger mis cosas.

- Te ayudo.

Entonces Ron recogió su capa y algunos juguetes que había traído, y se fue por la chimenea a la Madriguera. Al irse Harry se fue directo a la cama, había sido un día agotador y además mañana todavía tenía que averiguar más sobre el libro. Así que cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por Morfeo.


	18. Chapter 18

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Pasó alrededor de un mes, y no encontraron más información nueva. En las constantes visitas de Ron al colegio, tuvieron que meterse por lo menos 50 veces mas en la sección prohibida, pero siempre encontraban lo mismo. Estuvieron pensando buscar en la biblioteca privada de Dumbledore, pero seria algo sumamente arreglado, pensar en como los castigaría Dumbledore y la señora Weasley juntos seria algo muy aterrador. Así que descartaron la idea, tuvieron que resignarse a escuchar conversaciones ajenas sin que los descubrieran, hubo una semana en que tuvieron la capa invisible puesta casi todo el tiempo, apenas se la sacaban para ir al baño.

El primero de septiembre había llegado y los alumnos estaban a unas horas de llegar al Hogwarts, seria mas difícil escabullirse por los pasillos, ahora que estaban todos llenos de gente, igual en las vacaciones tenían que ver que no los viera algún profesor o fantasma pero eran muchas menos personas. Pero habían dos personas que seguro ayudarían a Harry. Ron le contó que sus hermanos gemelos, Fred y George, entrarían al colegio este año, ellos eran expertos en meterse en problemas, ya que, según Harry y Ron, eran los mejores bromistas del mundo, habían inventado, por ejemplo, una bomba fétida que era tres veces mas poderosa que las que vendían en Zonko.

A las 7:30 llegaron los alumnos, Harry se asomo a su ventana que daba directo al lago, donde vio los votes que venían por el lago hacia la entrada del castillo. Le gustaría poder haber visto a los hermanos de Ron pero en la altura que estaba solo se notaban los votes. Quería bajar a comer con los otros alumnos pero sabia que a su abuelo no le gustaba, sabia que pondría un pie en el Gran Comedor y todos los ojos se posarían el en y en realidad eso también le desagradaba a el. Así que igual que todos los años se quedaba a comer en su habitación, la mayoría de las veces siempre era con alguien, especialmente ese ultimo año porque comía con Sirius o con Remus. Pero ahora estaba comiendo solo, Remus era el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y tenia que comer con los demás profesores abajo y Sirius estaba en una misión para su abuelo, supuso que tendría algo que ver con el libro que estaban buscando. Al terminar de comer espero que subiera Remus, siempre hablaba con el antes de acostarse. Y de repente escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Pase- dijo Harry.

Hola, pequeñajo- dijo Remus- ¿Estuvo rica la comida?

Si, aunque me gustaría haberla comido acompañado.

Lo siento, pero tu sabes que tenia que comer con los profesores y Sirius no esta.

Bueno no importa. ¿Sabes en que casa quedaron los hermanos de Ron?

Ese par, tuvieron que llamarlos como 7 veces, se estaban haciendo los gracioso, y la profesora Macgonagal ya estaba echando uno por las orejas.- y entonces ambos rieron.- Pero al final quedaron en Griffindor.

Donde habitan los valientes y los nobles de corazón.- dijo un tercera voz, Harry y Remus se dieron vuelta y a cierta pelinegro de ojos grises.

¡Sirius!- gritaron ambos a la vez y se abalanzaron hacia el hombre

Cuidado, que estoy un poco machucado.

¿Porque?- dijo Harry

Es que me tropecé y como que rodé colina abajo.- respondió el adolorido

Siempre tan descuidado Canuto- dijo Lunático.- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si jugamos snap explosivo antes de acostarnos?

Bueno- dijeron Harry y Sirius.

Entonces sacaron el mazo de cartas y empezaron a jugar, el mejor de los tres era Sirius, siempre ganaba y eso era un poco frustrante, así que mientras Sirius iba a su habitación a buscar un pijama (porque al parecer se quedaría a dormir ahí) Harry y Remus hicieron una "pequeña" trampa a las cartas. Estaban encantadas para que todas las cartas que le salieron a Sirius fueran casi todas iguales.

Bueno, volví- dijo el animago- sigamos con su derrota.

Pueda que esta vez te gane- dijo Remus.

Jamás- dijo Sirius- la única persona que me gano un vez fue con un niño de varios cursos menos que nosotros- dijo Sirius.-.

No te preocupes por eso ahora, sigamos jugando- propuso Harry con un pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Así pasaron los siguientes quince minutos. Sirius notaba algo raro en las cartas, casi todas la que sacaban eran iguales, y con eso no podía ganar. Y de repente.

¡Siiiii!- grito Harry- por fin gane

Que extraño- dijo Sirius- Nunca pierdo.

Bueno, siempre hay una primera ves para todo- dijo Remus

Lo raro es que cuando perdí con ese niño el juego fue parecido, las cartas, esa vez, también me salían parecidas, como si tuvieran un..

Y en ese momento Remus y Harry se estaban escabullendo fuera de la habitación porque Sirius estaba ya sacando la varita. Además de tener en la frente una vena que estaba casi se le reventaba y eso significaba peligro absoluto.

-…hechizo- dijo Sirius, mientras giraba la cabeza diabólicamente para mirar como Harry y Remus se escapaban de la habitación a punto de reventar de la risa.

- Hay Sirius- dijo Remus mientras caminaba de espalda tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de la ira de Sirius- Nos crees capas de hacerte algo asi- y puso su mejor carita de niño bueno.

- Sabes cuanto tiempo me molestaron con eso- dijo Sirius- Me dijeron perdedor por un me, ninguna se me acercaba porque alguien, al que no voy a mencionar, corrio el rumor de yo habia perdido a unas de mis novias en un juego de cartas y todo fue porque a ustedes les pareció gracioso hacerme perder con un niño de primero.

Después de eso, todo se convirtió en la guerra mágica mas grande del siglo, volaban hechizos, cojines y uno que otro libro. Hasta que entro Dumbledore por la puerta a ver el escándalo que había y desgraciadamente le llego de sorpresa uno de los libros mas pesados de Lunático en la cabeza.

Me pueden decir porque esto era casi un guerra- dijo Dumbledore mientras se frotaba el chichón que le salio.

Es que, estábamos jugando cartas, y de repente a Sirius salio a buscar algo a su habitación y Remus aprovecho el rato para hacerle un hechizo a las cartas, luego cuando volvió jugamos de nuevo y yo gane y ahí se dio cuenta del hechizo que pusimos en las cartas y que era el hechizo que usaron para hacerlo perder cuando iva en el colegio.

Si, recuerdo ese mes- dijo Dumbledore- en una de las bromas que te hicieron no te pintaron el pelo de rosado.

Y en ese momento Harry, Remus y Dumbledore empezaron a reír como locos, mientras Sirius los miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, después de 10 minutos pararon.

Que chistoso- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo- me voy a dormir.

Entonces recogió sus cosas y se fue de la habitación enojado y se escucho como azotaba la puerta de su habitación. Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Harry fue directamente a la habitación de su padrino se acerco a la cama de Sirius y lo trato de despertar y como respuesta le dio un gruñido.

Vamos padrinito lindo- dijo mientras lo movía.

Ahora soy tu padrinito, ¿eh?- dijo Sirius

No te puedes enojar con tu ahijado favorito.

Eres mi unico ahijado.

Despierta y prometo nunca mas hacer trampa en las cartas.

Bueno, pero me lo tienes que hacer un favor.

¿Cuál?- dijo el ojiverde

Vamos afuera.

Entonces ambos salieron al pasillo y entraron a la habitación de Harry. Se sentaron en la cama y Sirius saco de su tunica un pequeño frasco de color verde.

¿Qué es eso Sirius?- dijo Harry

Esto es un tinte para el cabello, quiero que vallas al baño de Lunático y pongas esto en su shampoo. La deferencia con el tinte con el que me hicieron la broma cuando era estudiante es que este a cada hora cambia de color.

Bueno, pero si me pillan te echare la culpa a ti- dijo Harry

No te pillaran.- Bueno anda.

Entonces Harry salio de su habitación y entro a la de los merodeadores, lo malo es que Remus ya estaba despierto.

Hola Harry- dijo Remus.

Hola Remus- dijo Harry- ¿Me dejas revisar si en tu baño se me quedo el cepillo de dientes?

Claro pequeñajo- dijo Remus.

Así que entro al baño, se acerco a la ducha y hecho el tinte en el frasco del shampoo. Luego salio del baño y entro Remus al mismo tiempo que Sirius entraba y también se iba a duchar en el baño de el.

Después Harry salio de la habitación y se fue la suya. Se acerco a la estantería y saco un libro para entretenerse mientras la broma de Sirius daba efecto. El titulo del libro era "Bromas de todo lo tiempo". Iba en la mitad del libro cuando escucha dos gritos y lo encontró raro porque la broma solo era para una y después escucha un solo grito y supo que era preveniente de Sirius. Así que salio corriendo de la habitación y fue hacia la de los merodeadores donde estaban dos hombres estaban en un duelo de hechizos inofensivos o por lo menos al principio.

Los dos hombres estaban con el cabello rosa, pero solo uno de ellos con toda su piel y ropa rosa. Luego de que casi se agarran a combos, los dos hombres se abrasaron y empezaron a reír.

¿No deberían estar matándose?- dijo Harry

Si, pero ¿para que?- dijo Sirius- Lo que si me pregunto es como supiste lo de la broma, solo se lo conté a Harry.

No sabia de que se trataría la broma pero sabia que arias algo para vengarte- dijo Remus- así que prepare algo para contra atacar. Me pare a la mitad de la noche y fue a tu baño y llene tu shampoo y tu jabón con el mismo tinte y luego fui a tu armario e hice lo mismo.

Genial- dijo Sirius- Pero tengo una idea mejor, ¿que les parece una pequeña broma para nuestro querido profesor Snape?

Podría ser…-dijo Remus- ¿Que tienes en mente?

¿Qué tienen contra Snape?- dijo Harry

Cuando éramos alumnos del colegio nos odiábamos mutuamente, pero en especialmente había un odio entre Snape y tu padre. De hecho fue Snape quien le puso el cabello rosa a Sirius en el colegio.- dijo Remus.

Bueno, para la broma necesitaremos un tinte de ropa y de cabello rosa pero el de larga duración, porque el que usamos nosotros dura una hora solamente. También necesitaremos a Pevees y mi vieja navaja mágica.. Esto es lo que haremos…


	19. Chapter 19

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Les había costado mucho convencer a Pelees para que ayudara con la broma pero cuando escucho que era para Snape acepto en seguido, porque decía que Snape siempre le andaba retando o mirándolo con caras de voy a traer al varón sanguinario.

Se supone que la broma era usar a Pelees para sacar a Snape de su oficina, el poltergeist tenia que hacer un revoltijo con el salón de pociones. Mientras Sirius habría la habitación del profesor con la navaja mágica que tenia y entraba junto con Remus y Harry. Mientras los adultos se ocupaban de bañar con el tinte la variada ropa totalmente negra que tenia Snape, Harry iba a mezclar el shampoo con el tinte. Lo especial de este tinte es que solo se veían sus afectos si estaban mirando al afectado mas de 15 personas.

Después de terminar con en unos 2 minutos salieron de las mazmorras rumbo al gran comedor, Remus entraría con Harry, que estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad (el ojiverde no podía comer en el gran comedor mientras estuvieran los estudiantes, ósea, casi todo el año) y Sirius entraría por la puerta de los profesores transformado en Canuto y se posaría al lado de Remus en la mesa de los profesores.

¿Sabes que el director puede verte cierto?- pregunto Remus

¿Puede verme?- pregunto alarmado.

Si, era un problema cuando James quería hacer una broma en el gran comedor, tenia que pasarse casi por debajo de las mesas.

Entonces miro a su abuelo de reojo y vio como este le guiñaba un ojo, y fue ahí cuando se asusto, le iba a decir a Remus cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y vieron entrar a un Snape completamente rosa. Este todavía no se había dado cuando entro, pero de repente todas las mesas, menos la de Slitherin se empezaron a reír. Entonces Snape se miro y..

¡BLACK!- grito mientras salía del gran comedor y vieron que en la espalda de este de leía "MI vida color de rosa"

Entonces Dumbledore se paro y le hizo una señal disimulada a Harry, Remus y Sirius, y salieron por la puerta de los profesores. Fueron asía la oficina de Dumbledore y ahí se sentaron los cuatro, y de repente se desatornillaron de la risa los cuatro.

¿Quién le puso el letrero después?- dijo Sirius entre risas

Yo- confeso Dumbledore con una sonrisa maliciosa

¿Enserio?- pregunto Harry- estuvo genial la broma, y se rió casi todo el gran comedor

Creo que vi hasta la profesora Macgonagal reírse- dijo Remus- ¿saben que el profesor Snape llegara en cualquier…

¡Director!- dijo Snape mientras entraba con la capa y el cabello negros otra vez y entonces miro a Sirius- Este delincuente merece el peor de los castigos, merece que lo echemos del colegio- dijo mientras le salía humo de las orejas.

Hay, Quejicus, no seas tan exagerado, solo fue una pequeña broma que planeamos.

Así que también estuvo metido Lupin y Potter- pido un castigo para Black y Potter y que Lupin sea corrido.

No seas exagerado Severus- dijo el director- solo fue una broma, además yo creo que Sirius tuvo suficiente con pasar casi los 7 años de estudio castigado y Harry acaba de salir de una castigo y no voy a echar a un profesor a principio de año.

Pero…- dijo Snape sin completar la frase y salio a con canas verdes (enojado) del despacho del director.

No quiero que lo vuelvan a ser- dijo Dumbledore- Pero como se que no me van a hacer caso, les pido que la próxima ves no se note que fueron ustedes, saben que Severus puede devolver las bromas así que tengan cuidado, además….

Pero en ese momento apareció de la chimenea un hombre un poco bajo, con una boina verde y una túnica azul oscuro. Era el ministro de magia de Inglaterra, Harry lo había visto dos veces anteriormente, cuando apareció en el colegio luego de que Sirius lo "secuestrara" y cuando fueron al juicio en el que declararon a Sirius inocente.

Sirius puso una cara de enfado, no le caía nada bien el ministro, en la primera guerra había cometido muchos errores y viarias veces había intentado cosa para echarlo de la oficina de aurores porque decía que sus métodos no eran muy buenos y además como pertenecía a una familia en la que estaban de acuerdo con los ideales de Voldemort.

Remus también puso una cara de poco amigos, el ministro no lo había dejado entrar en la oficina de aurores porque decía que un licántropo no tenia las misma habilidades de un mago, y era cierto, tienen mejores habilidades, el oído y la agilidad eran mejores gracias a su condición, pero aunque se lo explico innumerables veces no le dejo entrar.

Cornelius, que inesperada visita- dijo Dumbledore- ¿sucede algo?

Están atacando Azkaban- dijo el ministro- Hay un grupo de encapuchados junto con los dementotes que están liberando a todos los presos, envié a los aurores pero parece que no es suficiente.

Iremos los tres que estamos aquí, espera un minuto- dijo Dumbledore

Entonces se acerco a la chimenea tiro polvos Flu y llamo a la profesora Macgonagal. Y esta pareció en menos de tres segundos.

¿Que sucede Albus?- pregunto la profesora

Están atacando Azkaban, necesito que cuides a Harry- dijo Dumbledore- nosotros nos iremos para ayudar y llama a los demás,

Entonces se paro y se metió a la chimenea y antes de tirar los polvos flu dijo.

Nos veremos después Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Azkaban- y desapareció entre las llamas

Cuídate, Harry- dijo Remus, lo abrazo e imito al director.

Volveremos pronto pequeñazo- dijo Sirius- cuando vuelva haremos mas bromas.

Siiii- dijo Harry mientras lo abrazaba

Yo también me voy, adiós- dijo el ministro y se fue junto con Sirius

Entonces el la oficina solo quedaron Harry y Macgonagal, el ojiverde tuvo al mirada puesta en la chimenea por unos segundos. Que estaría pasando en Azkaban, ¿tendría algo que ver el libro de los antepasados? Lo único que quería en ese momento es que Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus volvieron sanos y salvos. Esa era ahora su verdadera familia, todavía extrañaba a sus padres pero ellos le daban todo el amor que necesitaban, aunque nada llenaba el hueco que dejaban sus padres. Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Que tal si vamos a ver mi viejo álbum de fotografías, tengo varias de tus padres, y muchas donde salen Remus, Sirius y tu padre cumpliendo algunos de sus castigos o como salieron después de bromas que se les devolvieron- dijo la profesora

¿En serio?- pregunto Harry emocionado

Claro, creo que en todos sus años en Hogwarts cumplieron unos 200 castigos si no me equivoco. ¿Vamos?

Si

Entonces ambos salieron de la oficina del director hacia la oficina de la profesora Macgonagal. Mientras tanto en una prisión en el mar del norte se estaba llevando a cabo una gran batalla.

Son demasiados, tenemos que tener cuidado que ninguno logre huir, o será desastroso para el mundo mágico- dijo Sirius.- _Expecto Patronum- _y de su varita salio un chorro de luz plateada que se transformo en un perro y que se tiro contra los dementotes.

_Pretificus Totalus- _grito Remus para que un mortifago no lo atacara, le llego el rayo y cayo inmóvil en el piso.- Lo que encuentro raro es que vi a tu prima ser liberada y encontré extraño que no te viniera a atacar.

¿QUE?- pregunto alarmado Dumbledore- ¿no la han visto?

No, ni a Lucius Malfoy, ni Goyle, ni Crabe, ni Macnair ni a varias mortifagos mas, pero en…- dijo Sirius pero Dumbledore no lo dejo terminar

Van al castillo, van por Harry- tenemos que irnos-dijo Dumbledore

Yo creo que no se van a ir de aquí- dijo Alecto Carrow- Se irán de aquí por los pies por delante (muerto).

NO PERMITIREMOS QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO A HARRY- dijo Sirius

Yo creo que no podrán hacer nada- dijo Amycus Carrow que se acercaba a su hermano. _Desmadius._

_Protego- _dijo Dumbledore para detener el hechizo

_Impedimenta-_ grito Sirius y detuvo a un mortifago

_Senpenrsortia-_ grito Alecto

_Incendio-_ grito Dumbledore

Cada bando se tiraba hechizos sin parar, pero lo que querían Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius era ir al castillo, donde en este momento Harry y Macgonagal vana hacia la oficina de esta.

¿Y eran muy grandes las bromas que hacían?- pregunto Harry

Algunas, pero siempre supieron cual era el limite- dijo Macgonagal- aunque una vez…

Pero de repente apareció un encapuchado por detrás y los apunto a ambos con la varita, aunque la profesora ya había sacado al suya.

Hola Macgonagal- dijo el mortifago

Señor Malfoy- dijo la profesora.

¿Cómo reconociste mi voz?- dijo Malfoy mientras se descubría la cara.

Recuerdo perfectamente la voz de mis alumnos, y mas a los que castigue en varias ocasiones- dijo fríamente- Así se confirman las sospechas de todos, en verdad es un mortifago. Bueno, ¿Qué quiere aquí?

Vine por Potter- dijo Malfoy

¿Y crees que tu solo te lo podrás llevar?

Quien dijo que estaba solo- dijo Bellatrix que aparecía por el pasillo- vieja loca

No permitiré que se lo lleven- dijo la profesora

Entonces de atrás aparecieron 6 motifagos mas, todos empezaron a atacar ferozmente a la profesora, resistía muy bien. Pero ya se estaba cansando la edad no le venia muy bien. Hasta que de repente le llego un hechizo aturdido en medio del pecho

¡Profesora!- dijo Harry mientras corría hacia ella, pero de repente escucho un _Desmadius _y todo se volvió negro.


	20. Chapter 20

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius todavía seguían peleando contra los mortifagos que es impedían ir a ayudar a Harry. Los hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos volaban a diestra y siniestra. La mitad de Azkaban estaba destruida y muchas personas que estaba luchando se cayeron al mar.

¡Dumbledore, tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo Sirius, mientras junto con Dumbledore y Remus, corrían por los pasillos de Azkaban esquivando hechizos- Deben haber por lo menos 10 mortifagos en el colegio y además esta lleno de alumnos.

¡Esperemos que los profesores estén tratando de sacar a los mortifagos del colegio!- dijo Dumbledore- _Protego-_grito el profesor para evitar que una maldición imperdonable les llegara

Vi una chimenea al otro lado del pasillo- Dijo el hombre lobo.

Tratemos de llegar

En ese mismo momento en el colegio Hogwarts, se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha monumental entre profesores y mortifagos, también habían algunos alumnos de séptimo año. Los profesores atacaban con todo, tenían que detener a Lucius Malfoy que en ese momento llevaba a un inconsciente Harry Potter en brazos.

¡Detente Malfoy!- grito la profesora Macgonagal, que después de estar inconsciente unos minutos despertó

¡Nunca!- dijo el mortifago- Esto hará que el Señor Tenebroso vuelva al poder

Ya iban corriendo por los jardines del castillo, mientras de Malfoy corría los demás mortifagos trataban de detener a los profesores. En ese momento tres poderosos hechizos aturdidores les dieron a tres mortifagos. Dumbledore, Remus y Sirius salían de las puertas del castillo a toda velocidad.

¡Suelta a mi ahijado, Malfoy!- grito Sirius- O te arrepentirás

Si claro- dijo Malfoy.

Entonces Sirius iba a lanzar un hechizo con su varita pero fue detenido por otro mortifago que se puso entre Sirius y Malfoy. S bajo la capucha y era….

Hola, primo- dijo la mortifaga

Bellatrix- dijo con desprecio el merodeador

¿No te alegras de verme?- dijo sarcásticamente

Maldita Arpía- dijo Sirius- Sabia que caerías bajo, pero nunca pensé que tanto

¿Y tu?, juntándote con licántropos, traidores a la sangre y sangre sucia- dijo escupiendo

Claro, que como ti no hay nada mejor que lamerle los zapatos a Voldemort.

NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUCIAR SU NOMBRE.

¿Te molesta?, tu elige.- dijo Sirius- ¿Voldemort o cara de serpiente?

¿COMO TE ATREVES A VURLARTE DEL MAGO MAS PODEROSO DE TODOS LSO TEIMPO?

En este momento me da lo mismo- dijo Sirius- Entrégame a Harry

Ja, te entregare otra cosa- entonces la mujer levanto la varita y grito.- _AVADA KEDABRA._

_PROTEGO_- gritaron Dumbledore y Remus al mismo tiempo

El hechizo formo mucho humo y los mortifagos lo utilizaron para escapar, entonces Sirius corrió pero cuando llego al lugar donde se supone que estaba los mortifagos, habían desaparecido

NOOOOOOOOOO- grito Sirius

Unos minutos después de calmar a Sirius, estaba todos en el despacho del director. Estaba Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Macgonagal y la mayoría de la Orden del Fénix. Se formo un silencio incomodo hasta que Sirius hablo.

¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?- se lamentaba Sirius

No fue tu culpa- lo tranquilizo Remus

¡¿Cómo que no?- grito Sirius- Yo debía protegerlo, cuidarlo, no pude cumplir tu promesa James.

No, fue mi culpa- dijo Minerva- No fui lo bastante fuerte como para que no se lo llevaran.

No, minerva, habían muchos mortifagos, no te culpes. Ahora debemos planear el rescate de Harry. – en ese momento alguien toco la puerta- Pase

Entonces entro una mujer que llevaba una capucha negra que le tapaba la cara, se bajo la capucha y se veía a una mujer de ojos azules, cara pálida y cabello negro. Al verla varias de las personas que estaban en la oficina casi se caen de sus sillas. Pero el mas sorprendido era Sirius, se levanto le tomo la mano y de repente a abrazo, ella correspondió en seguida al abrazo y también le empezaron a correr lagrimas.

¡Lo siento, Sirius!- dijo la mujer entre lagrimas - Perdóname, por haberte abandonado, por no haberte creído.

No, tu perdóname, Amelia- dijo el merodeador- fui un cretino. Nunca entendí como una mujer tan maravillosa como tu pudo haberse enamorado de un tonto como yo.

Entonces terminaron el abrazo y se miraron a la cara unos segundos, entonces se besaron apasionadamente, por todos los años perdidos, se separaron después de unos segundos porque les faltaba el aire.

Pero dime, ¿Por qué regresaste?- dijo Sirius- Después de ese día en que peleamos nunca mas nos volvimos a ver.

Estoy haciendo una misión secreta para Dumbledore- dijo Amelia

Así es, como dijo la señorita Roberts- dijo Dumbledore mientras se paraba- Como muchos de ustedes recordaran, Amelia era una de las mejores Aurores del ministerio, pero la diferencia con los Aurores es que ella trabajaba en cubierto, haciendo misiones secretas, infiltrándose en grupos de mortifagos para saber cuando iban a atacar, ese tipo de cosas. Cuando se fue, muchos de nosotros nos olvidamos de su existencia, ya que era conocida por muy pocas personas. Hace poco le pedí que usara sus habilidades de nuevo y lograra sacar de la mansión Malfoy el Libro de los Antepasados, haciéndose pasar por mortifaga.

Pero no he podido cumplir la misión, solo hay tres personas que pueden acercarse al libro.- dijo Amelia

¿Y quienes son?- pregunto Macgonagal

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lentrange y su esposo- dijo Amelia- AL parecer, en el tiempo de la primera guerra, eran los mortifagos de más alto rango en el círculo de las sombras.

Bueno, lo importante ahora es rescatar a Harry- dijo Dumbledore- En la poción que harán es necesaria sangre de un enemigo, y quien mejor que Harry que lo hizo caer – luego Dumbledore se volvió a sentar y mirando a Amelia dijo- Tengo un plan, necesito que nos hagas entrar. Por los informes que nos as entregado ya te tiene cierta confianza hizo mortifagos.

Así es,¿pero como van a entrar todos conmigo?- dijo Amelia

Usaremos todos un encantamiento desilucionador, pero tendremos que esperar a que anochezca. También uno de nosotros ira bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Mientras los demás estamos distrayendo a los mortifagos el que use la capa ira a liberar a Harry y además Amelia usara la de ella y sacara de allí el Libro de los Antepasados para poder destruirlo

Mientras tanto en una misión al norte de Inglaterra había un niño de ojos verdes y cabello azabache que estaba encerrado en una mazmorra en el sótano de la mansión, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras. Había despertado ahí hace unos minutos y no veía a nadie. De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la celda. Entonces apareció la persona, estaba con una capucha negra y una mascara en forma de calavera que le cubría la cara.

Hola Potter- dijo la persona arrastrando las palabras.

¿Quién es usted y que hago aquí?- dijo Harry con valentía

Veo que eres valientes, como tus padres, pero eso no te servirá de mucho- dijo el mortifago.

Responda, ¿Quién es usted?- dijo de nuevo Harry

¿No me reconoces Harry?- dijo el hombre- Nos conocimos en el ministerio el dia del juicio de Black.- Entonces se saco la mascara


	21. Chapter 21

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Flash Back

Ven Harry- dijo Sirius- Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto mejor.

Hay que llegar al octavo piso, hay esta la sala del Wisent Gamot, donde será el juicio.- Dijo Dumbledore

Entonces cuando nadie se dio cuanta miro para el lado y vio al ministro y a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y cara pálida, estaban conversando sobre el juicio. Parecía que trababa de persuadir al ministro de algo, alcanzo a oír unas palabras: Black, seguidor de _Quien tu sabes_, culpable y beso del dementor. Entonces el hombre se dio vuelta y lo miro con una sonrisa de desprecio y luego giro sobre si mismo y se fue por el pasillo contrario

Fin Flash Back

Usted es el hombre que estaba hablando con el ministro minutos antes del juicio de mi padrino- dijo Harry

Así es, soy Lucius Malfoy- dijo el hombre presentándose- Yo trataba de convencer al ministro para que encontraran culpable a Black y le dieran el beso del dementor para que le sacaran el alma.

Pero no le resulto, Sirius ahora esta libre e inocente- dijo Harry

No importa, yo ya me encargare de Black- dijo Malfoy, luego se acerco a Harry y le dijo- Ahora a lo que vinimos aquí. Tu nos ayudaras a traer a El Señor Tenebroso de vuelta con nosotros.

¡Nunca, el mato a mis padres!- dijo desafiante Harry

Claro que no ayudaras- dijo Malfoy- si no quieres por las buenas, se hará por las malas- de repente miro un reloj de cadena que tenia en ul bolsillo- faltan 45 minutos para la media noche, si cuando llegue la hora sigues con esa actitud lo haremos a la fuerza.

Entonces salio de la salda, dejando a un Harry solo y triste, no iba a dejar que revivieran al asesino de sus padres, aria todo lo posible para que no lo utilizaran en sus planes.

En ese mismo momento la Orden del Fénix estaba reunido en la entrada del castillo, como los alumno se supone que estaban durmiendo no había problema en hacerlo. Pero lo que no sabían es que un par de cabezas pelirrojas los estaba mirando muy seriamente.

Según la información que conseguí, el ritual no se hará a cabo hasta la media noche, así que aun tenemos tiempo- dijo Dumbledore- Repasemos el plana: Sirius, tú y Amelia entraran bajo capas de invisibilidad, mientras los demás entraremos cada uno con hechizos desilusionadores. Al momento de que un mortifago nos vea, crearemos una distracción para que Sirius baya a rescatar a Harry y Amelia a recuperar el libro- luego se giro asía Sirius y le dijo- Recuerda que si no lo encuentras en las mazmorras prendas que subir hasta la sala de reuniones, porque seguramente ahí lo tendrán para el ritual. ¿Entendido?

Si- dijeron todos al unísono

Recuerden que esta misión no es solo para rescatar a Harry, si no también para evitar que Voldemort vuelva. Así que confianza.

Entonces el grupo de magos salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hasta Hogsmeade, donde se desaparecían, pero lo que todavía no sabían es que dos chicos pelirrojos le estaban escribiendo a su hermano para que se enterara que su mejor amigo Harry Potter, había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto en una mansión se estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos de un ritual oscuro. Habían mortifagos por todos lados, colocando velas, preparando ingredientes para la poción, acomodando el caldero en medio de la gran habitación, esta era muy grande, como la mitad de de grande del gran comedor, era alta y tenia ventanas pero que estaban tapadas por cortinas negras, con adornos plateados y verdes.

¿Esta todo listo, Bellatrix?- dijo Malfoy

Si Lucius, lo único que falta es que de la hora,- dijo la mortifaga- creo que ya deberíamos ir trayendo al chico, faltan apenas 25 minutos para la media noche.

Si- dijo Lucius- Crabe, Goyle, traigan a Potter y atento al pilar de alla

Entonces los dos hombres, o en realidad gorilas, salieron por la puerta de la gran habitación hacia las mazmorras. Mientras a unos 50 metros se acababan de aparecer 15 magos con túnicas rojas. Iban caminando por un sendero hacia la casa que se veía en la sima de la colina.

¿Crees que lo logremos, Lunático?- dijo Sirius

Claro, Canuto- dijo Remus tranquilizando a su amigo- Ya veras como para mañana estaremos los tres jugando Quiddich en el estadio del colegio

Eso espero- dijo Sirius., luego se alejo de Remus un poco y se acerco a Amelia- Oye, si salimos de esta, ¿te gustaría volver a salir conmigo?

Claro Sirius- respondió a Amelia y entonces lo beso

De repente todos se detuvieron estaban al frente de la casa, entonces todo sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron los hechizos desilusionadores en sima, mientras Sirius y Amelia se ponían sus respectivas capas de invisibilidad.

Bien vamos- dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces Amelia se acerco a la reja y mostró su marca tenebrosa, entonces las serpientes de la reja brillaron y esta se abrió, entraron sigilosamente, se fueron hacia el patio de atrás la mayoría de la orden liderada por Dumbledore, mientras que Amelia guiaba a Sirius hacia la entrada principal. Dos mortifagos abrieron la puerta por dentro, porque escucharon a alguien tocar, al asomarse no encontraron a nadie. En ese momento aprovecharon para entrar. Amelia caminaba como si nada, pero Sirius se sorprendió, era una casa que estaba casi a oscura, si no fuera por las velas no se vería nada, también estaba llena de cuadros de familiares, y por lo que Sirius sabia era gente que había llegado a asesinar hijos de muggles por sus idéales, también en algunas estantería estaba lleno de artefactos tenebrosos, solo conocía una casa parecido a esa, y era la de el, donde vivía cuando era pequeño, su madre era una mujer obsesionada por los sangre pura y el era la oveja negra de la familia por no seguir sus ideales.

Llegaron a unas escales que se dirigían para abajo, Amelia le explico que por ahí estaban las mazmorras, pero el problemas es que se estaba dirigiendo al lugar equivocado ya que su ahijado estaba en la sala del ritual fuertemente atado y amordazado con cuerdas mágicas. En medio de la habitación había un gran caldero de plata, y al lado de este una pequeña mesa con los ingredientes de la poción. De repente se escucharon las campanadas que indicaban que ya era la hora, un hombre con una mas cara de calavera se acerco, cuando hablo Harry lo pudo reconocer, era Lucius Malfoy.

¡Compañero, hermanos, estamos aquí para presenciar el regreso del Señor Tenebroso!- dijo Malfoy, luego se giro hacia Harry y lo miro con una sonrisa macabra- este muchacho que hizo caer a nuestro Señor, se a ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarnos a traerlo de vuelta- dijo con ironía y todos los motifagos rieron- Ahora empezaremos el ritual.- se volvió a girar para mirar a un gran y viejo libro que estaba al frente del caldero - Primero el cabello de unicornio azul- entonces un mortifago se acerco y le entrego el ingrediente, se acerco al caldero y lo lanzo dentro- Ahora Veneno de Acromantula, pluma de Fénix negro, cabello de veela, escamas de basilisco- Después de echar todos los ingredientes al caldero, empezó a agitar la poción y a pronunciar el hechizo- Veneno de los extintos, propiedades de los desconocidos, poderes de las tinieblas, ayuden a resucitar a quien alaban, con la sangre su enemigo que lo izo caer volveremos a dejar al mundo en oscuridad que además…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta de la habitación exploto dejando ver a 13 magos con capas rojas y con sus varitas en alto. _¡ATAQUEN!._ Grito Malfoy y los hechizos empezaron a volar por toda la habitación. Mientras que la mayoría de la Orden estaba luchando, Sirius corría por la habitación con la capa de invisibilidad en cima, para poder llegar a su ahijado. Y en ese mismo momento una mujer bajo otra capa de invisibilidad estaba corriendo también por la habitación pero para llegar a el libro que estaba en el medio del salón.

¡Cuidado con el libro, que no se lo lleven!- dijo Malfoy- ¡Y a Potter tampoco!

Claro que no- dijo Bella- entonces se acerco por detrás a unos pies que veía solo, tiro de la capa que los cubría y se encontró con una de sus mortifagas- Tu

Hola Bella- dijo Amelia mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

Le dije a Lucius que no te dejara unirte, tus actitudes eran demasiados sospechosas- dijo Bella

Pero, esperemos que ahora Malfoy aprenda

Entonces ambas mujeres empezaron a atacarse ferozmente. Las maldiciones volaban entre las dos, ninguna iba a sucumbir ante la otra, hasta que Amelia después de un hechizo que Bella esquivo fácilmente lanzo un paralizador y luego un aturdidor, la mortifaga cayo inconsciente e inmóvil en el suelo.

En la otra esquina de la habitación un pequeño de ojos verdes trataba de soltarse de sus ataduras, y de repente aparece ante el una persona con capucha roja, se destapa la cara y ve a…

¡Sirius!- grito emocionado

¿Estas bien?-dijo Sirius mientras desataba a su ahijado

Si

¿No te hicieron nada?

No, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí

Yo igual- dijo el merodeador

¡YA NO HAY NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ, RETIRADA!- grito de repente Dumbledore

Entonces Sirius tomo a su ahijado en brazos y salieron corriendo de la habitación junto a los otros miembros de la Orden que ya habían acabado con varios mortigafos. Salieron por la puerta principal al jardín y luego a la calle donde por fin pudieron desaparecerse todos.


	22. Chapter 22

Estos personajes son de J.K Rowling

Por fin salimos de ese horrible lugar- dijo Sirius mientras entraba con Harry en brazos al castillo. Los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix iban un poco mas adelante

Si- dijo Harry- Pero Sirius, ya me puedes bajar.

No

¿Porque no?- dijo Harry sorprendido, no tenia ninguna herida grave, sabia que tenia algunos rajuños por la pelea, pero eso lo le impedían caminar

Porque te desapareciste por mucho tiempo y te quiero lo mas cerca mío posible.- dijo Sirius- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe, lo muy preocupado que estaba. Pensé que te iba a perder como perdí a tu padres, el era como un hermano para mi y tu eres como mi hijo- dijo y se le cayo una lagrima.

Sirius.-dijo y abraso a su padrino luego lo miro y dijo- ¿Estas llorando?- dijo de nuevo pero con un tono burlesco

No- respondio- Un merodeador nunca llora,

Ya.

En ese instante ya estaban muy cerca ce la gárgola para poder subir a las habitaciones, Sirius dijo la contraseña y ambos subieron. Al girarse para ir hacia las habitaciones, alguien les hablo.

Sirius- dijo Dumbledore- Necesito que vengan tu y Harry a mi oficina.

Bueno.- dijo Sirius

¿Sirius?- dijo Harry- ¿Me puedes bajar?

Bueno, pero solo un rato- dijo Canuto

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta de la oficina del director, la abrieron y encontraron a toda la Orden del Fénix sentada en múltiples sillas. La oficina estaba igual que siempre, con los cuadros de los antiguos directores, que ahora estaban durmiendo. Los delicados instrumentos de plata estaban en las pequeñas mesas y Fawkes estaba en su percha durmiendo. Miro a su abuelo y este les hizo a el y a Sirius una señal para que se sentaran.

Harry, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que paso mientras estuviste en la mansión de los Malfoy

Estaba bien- dijo con desgana, ahora lo único que quería era irse a dormir, y no pensar en ese momento. Respiro hondo y comenzó a narrar- Al despertar no sabia exactamente donde estaba, pero supuse que era una mazmorra, porque estaba todo oscuro y helado. Estuve ahí un rato solo hasta que llego un hombre con una capa negra y mascara de calavera. Le pregunte quien era y que quería, pero el no me quería responder. Luego me dijo que nos conocimos en el ministerio en el juicio de Sirius y luego recordé, que ese di acunado íbamos por los pasillo, vi a un hombre rubio de cara pálida y capa negra conversando con el ministro y diciéndole que debía encontrar culpable a Sirius y darle el beso del dementor para que le sacaran el alma. Luego se saco la mascara y vi al mismo hombre y me dijo que era Lucius Malfoy.

Siempre trato de hacer que el ministro hiciera las cosas que el quería- dijo Alastor Moody

Bueno, después me dijo que yo iba a ayudar a que revivieran a Voldemort, y yo le dijo que no, que no iba a ayudar al asesino de mis padres. Y me dijo que lo iba a hacer por las buenas o por las malas. Me dejo solo un rato, y luego volvieron don hombres, que a decir verdad parecían gorilas…- aquí varios soltaron una pequeña carcajada, en especial Sirius- Me llevaron a un salón grande, donde había un caldero de plata y un libro gordo y antiguo. Luego echaron unas raros ingredientes y empezaron a decir un hechizo que no me acuerdo. Después llegaron ustedes y lo demás ya lo saben.

Gracias Harry- dijo Dumbledore- Sirius, ¿lo querrías ir a acostar por favor?, luego vuelve para acá.

Esta bien.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, y se fueron asía la habitación de Harry, se puso pijama y se metió a la cama, Sirius lo arropo y se sentó a su lado. Se miraron unos instantes, y luego Sirius rompió el silencio diciendo.

Fuiste muy valiente, pequeñazo- dijo Sirius mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Gracias

Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti-dijo el merodeador- al igual que yo. Bueno a dormir, mañana tal vez vallamos a jugar Quiddich un rato y hagamos algunas bromas por el colegio, estamos a mitad del año escolar y la escuela esta llena de alumno así que nos podríamos entretener

Siiii- dijo Harry emocionado- Hasta mañana Sirius

Hasta mañana pequeñazo- dijo y dándole un beso en la frente a Harry salio de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo a la oficina del director

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó tarde junto con los merodeadores, miro su reloj y ya eran como las doce del día, por suerte era sábado y nadie, excepto algunos profesores se levantaban tarde. Se bajo de la cama, luego de estar mirándole techo un rato y pensando en los acontecimientos de ayer, y se fue a duchar, Luego se vistió y fue a desayunar junto con su padrino y Remus a la habitación de los merodeadores. Al entrar se encontraban los dos ya desayunando, y se estaban riendo.

¿De que se rien?- dijo el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

De nada- dijo Remus

Cueeeeentenme- duplico

Bueno- dijo Sirius, nos acordamos de una broma que hicimos cuando estábamos en el colegio, hicimos una apuesta para ver quien le hacia la mejor broma a los Slitherin. Peter izo la peor broma y mas en cima se le devolvió, Remus mando en pequeños paquetes a cada Slitherin un pequeño animalito, eran muy tiernos pero al acariciarlos se volvían pequeños monstruos carnívoros, varios terminaron el la enfermería. Yo me tuve que esforzar lo mas que pude, fui una noche al gran comedor y solté con magia las bancas de la mesa de las serpientes, luego al otro día en el desayuno cayeron las bancas y estas al caer apretaron un interruptor que izo que a cada persona en esa mesa se le apareciera un globo amarrado a la cintura que lo hacia flotar unos centímetros y que los tambaleaban de aya para acá y que mas en cima cambiaban sus túnicas por unas de Griffindor que decían: Amo a Griffindor, y luego en el cielo formaban todos una G gigante en el cielo.

Merecimos un mes de castigos por eso, fue destrozo, limpiamos todo el gran comedor y nuestra sala común a mano.- dijo Remus- Pero la que si se gano el premio fue la de tu padre. Ahí tuvimos castigos hasta el año siguiente

La de tu padre consistía en que cuando las serpientes tomaran una poción de nuestra invención, tuvimos que probarla primero con ratas, luego usamos a Peter y vimos que no era peligrosa. La poción te ponía en tu sexo contrario. Y además que James, también puso en el jugo de calabaza una poción tinte, pero que no solo cambiaba el color de tu cabello y tu ropa si no que cada cosa que tocabas se ponía de ese color.

Quedo muy linda la sala común de de las serpientes pintada de rosado.

Después de desatornillase de la risa, y de calmarse un poco terminaron de tomar desayuno, hablando de quiddich y de otras trivialidades. Después salieron a los terrenos, y jugaron quiddich, luego fueron a ver a Hagrid que en ese momento estaba cuidando a unas pequeñas crías de unicornios.

Regresaron al castillo a la hora de cenar, comieron en la habitación de los merodeadores luego siguieron hablando y llegaron al tema de Sirius quería llegar.

Me gustaría salir de vacaciones del castillo- dijo Harry- después de tanto años en el mismo lugar como que me empiezo aburrir.

Bueno Harry, que haces si te digo que el profesor Dumbledore te dejo que vinieras con nosotros a vivir a una casa que tengo en Londres.

¿En serio?- dijo Harry

Como lo convenciste Sirius- pregunto Remus- Me imagino que…

Insistiendo- termino Sirius

Flash back

Por favor- dijo Sirius

No- dijo Dumbledore- es muy peligroso

Porfa, porfa, porfa

No- dijo Dumbledore

Porfissssss- dijo Sirius con su mejor cara de niño bueno- Lo voy a cuidar muy bien.

No se- dijo Dumbledore

También le ponemos un encantamiento fidelio a la casa

Esta bien- dijo Dumbledore- Pero no saldrá sin mi permiso, hay mortifagos sueltos todavía. Y volverá cuando los estudiantes se hayan ido.

Bueno- dijo Sirius y después salio de la oficina y dijo muy bajito- si

Fin Flash Back

Genial- dijo Harry y se tiro en cima de su padrino- ¿y donde esta la casa?

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

FIN


End file.
